Los amores de Sakura
by 050489
Summary: Sasusaku. cap 12 subido .ultimo capítulo. Sasusaku. Sakura siempre ha amado a Sasuke...¿y el a ella? No se fijen en el nombre del fic, q no tiene nada q ver...xD
1. Default Chapter

**Capítulo 1. Sakura tiene una nueva misión.**

¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo? – gritaba una enfurecida chica pelirosa.

Pues porque si lo hacemos alguno de nosotros dos no saldría bien, tiene que ser una chica – dijo el rubio de ojos azules.

Idiotas…no va a funcionar, y menos conmigo –replicaba Sakura.

Claro que va a funcionar, todos los adultos son unos pervertidos –dijo Naruto

Agrr…¡Naruto¡He dicho que no y no! –gritó Sakura (Inner Sakua : Joder! A este Naruto se le va la pinza!

Pero Sakura-chan, es la única forma de poderle ver la cara a Kakashi-sensei. No tiene otro punto débil –dijo el rubio.

¿En serio crees que esto funcionará?- preguntó Sakura

¡Claro! Bueno, si te comportas como una mujer normal y te pones guapa y esas cosas…-dijo Naruto.

Una sombra rodeó a Naruto y la Inner Sakura estaba a punto de estallar.

¡Como que me comporte normal y me ponga guapa¡¡¡¡Insinúas que soy fea maldito Naruto! –gritó Sakura hecha una fiera – Pues ahora no me da la gana participar en el plan.

Sakura…-era la voz de Sasuke.

A Sakura le cambió totalmente la cara y miro dulcemente a Sakuke.

¿Si, Sasuke-kun?

…Por favor – dijo Sasuke en un tono que se hacía irresistible para Sakura.

Sasuke-kun…esto me lo esperaba de Naruto, pero de ti…

Bueno…es que…tengo curiosdad…-dijo el agachando la cabeza…

Esta bien…participaré en vustro estúpido plan…-dijo Sakura resignada.

Estupendo! – dijo Naruto con amagos de abrazar a Sakura

Si me abrazas te mato Naruto…-dijo ella en un tono escalofriante- En cambio…-la voz de Sakura ahora era muy tierna- si me quieres abrazar tu…Sasuke-kun…no te diré nada…-dijo Sakura muy roja.

No gracias…-dijo Sasuke mirando con cara de desprecio a Sakura

(Inner Sakura ¡¡¡Joder¿Por qué siempe pasa de mi?) Sakura esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

Bien, esta tarde pondremos en marcha el plan. No olvides ponerte guapa Sakura-chan…aunque ya lo eres…-dijo Naruto muy rojo.

Sakura iba a pegar a su compañero pero se dio cuenta de que esta vez no la había insultado, sino que la habia dicho algo bonito.

(Sakura ¿Naruto me ha dicho algo bonito? Incleible! No sabía que Naruto dijera cosas asi…siempre ha estado molestándome y haciéndome enfadar…

Gra gracias Naruto…-Sakura se sonrojó – lo haré lo mejor que pueda…

Sasuke miró con una mirada asesina a Naruto.

(Sasuke ¿A qué narices habrá venido eso?)

Naruto –dijo Sasuke –vamonos ya.

Si, ya voy pesado…¡hasta luego Sakura-chan!

Naruto y Sasuke se fueron por el mismo camino y Sakura por otro diferente a sus respectivas casas.


	2. Una conversación interesante

**Capítulo 2 – Conversación entre Naruto y Sasuke**

Sakura se dirigía hacia su casa cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba las llaves de Naruto.

"Vaya, al final se me olvidó devolvéselas- pensó Sakura. Durante el entrenamiento, Naruto le había pedido a su compañera que le guardara las llaves.

"Iré a llevárselas" – y salió corriendo hacia el camino que habían tomado sus compañeros para ir a casa.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Sasuke caminaban sin hablar hasta que Sasuke habló a su compañero.

Oi, Naruto – dijo el Uchiha

¿Qué quieres? –dijo Naruto

¿De verdad crees que Kakashi caerá en la trampa? –dijo Sasuke

Claro que si –dijo Naruto – es un adulto, y todos los adultos son iguales. Todos son unos pervertidos…

Hmp….

Además, Sakura-chan es muy guapa, seguro que lo consigue…-dijo Naruto.

Sasuke no contestó y miró para otro lado con cara de enfado.

En ese momento, Sakura se acercaba a sus compañeros por detrás. Estaba a punto de avisarles pero al oír su nombre decidió esperar. Quería saber qué diablos estaban diciendo de ella y decidió espiarles.

¿A qué viene esa cara¿Es que a ti no te parece guapa Sakura-chan? –preguntó Naruto.

A Sakura desde su escondite le latía muy fuerte el corazón. Esperaba con ansias la respuesta de Sasuke. Pero Sasuke no contestó.

¡Sasuke!-le gritó Naruto – te he hecho una pregunta.

Inner Sakura: joder contesta ya!

Simplemente pienso que aunque Kakashi lea "esos libros" no caerá tan fácilmente en los encantos de su alumna. ¡Sakura es una cría para Kakashi! –dijo Sasuke

Je, je…tal tu…no te hayas dado cuenta pero…-Naruto se puso muy rojo- pero Sakura-chan ha cambiado, cada día se parece más a una mujer…y ya le han crecido mucho…-Naruto estaba aún más rojo todavía.

Inner Sakura : Maldito Naruto! Si pudiera te arrancaba la cabeza ahora mismo!

Cállate ya baka –dijo Sasuke.

Aunque no lo dijera, Sasuke si que se había fijado en el cambio de su compañera. Realmente estaba más guapa cada día, pero él nunca lo reconocería.

Aún espero tu respuesta –dijo Naruto

¿Qué pegunta? –dijo Sasuke haciéndose el tonto

Te he preguntado que qué opinas de Sakura-chan.

Inner Sakura : Eso joder! Respóndele ya!

….-Sasuke dudó un momento antes de contestar – Bah, es sólo una pesada, como todas las demás.

En ese momento, Sakura pudo sentir perfectamente cómo se le partía el corazón. Ya la había llamado pesada antes, pero esta vez la dolía más porque habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y pensaba que había cambiado de opinión. Con tristeza, Sakura se alejó de allí.

Venga ya, deja de hacerte el frío –dijo Naruto a Sasuke.

… - le costó mucho decirlo, pero al final lo dijo – esta bien, es guapa. De nuestra clase es la más guapa. ¿Contento? –dijo muy rojo

Je je…¿y? -dijo Naruto

¿Y qué? -dijo el Uchiha

Aunque no lo reconozcas te preocupas por ella –dijo Naruto mirándolo de reojo.

¡Baka! Es mi compañera de equipo, claro que me preocupo, la he cogido cariño ¿vale?

Naruto se echó a reír y Sasuke se puso totalmente rojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"¿He dicho de verdad que la tengo cariño?"-pensó Sasuke.

¿Ves como no es tan difícil Sasuke? –reía el rubio – Aunque te hagas el duro en el fondo nos quieres mucho a Sakura y a mí.

¡Cállate ya! –gritó enfadado Sasuke – Me vuelvo a casa yo solo, eres más pesado que Sakura.

Naruto aún seguía riéndose cuando Sasuke se fue.

Sakura llegó a su casa conteniendo las lágrimas que derramó nada más tumbarse en su cama.

"Otra vez la misma palabra…'pesada' "...-pensaba – tal vez tenga razón…

Sakura suspiró y se secó las lágrimas.

"Intentaré pasar se él…aunque no me va a resultar nada fácil…mañana cumpliré con mi misión para demostrarle a Sasuke que puedo conseguirlo…"- poco a poco, la ninja se durmió mientras pensaba en el día de mañana…


	3. Nuevos sentimientos en Sasuke ¿celos?

Capítulo 3 -

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana. Naruto y Sasuke estaban esperando a que Kakashi y Sakura llegaran.

- Que raro que Sakura-chan llegue tarde...¿la habrá pasado algo? -dijo Naruto - Solo se retrasan unos minutos y ya estás haciendo películas...¿qué la va a pasar en esta villa tan tranquila?

Aunque Sasuke dijera eso, el se preocupó po Sakura antes de que lo dijera Naruto.  
El tiempo transcurria y aún no aparecían, ya eran las 8.35

- Ohayo ! -dijo Kakashi-sensei, que acababa de llegar.  
- ¡ Incleíble sensei! Tan solo has llegado media hora tarde.  
- Je je...vereis, es que una mujer me pidió que la ayudara con la compra y...

Kakashi notó que sus alumnos le miraban con cara de "eso no te lo crees ni tu"

- Bueno, es igual, empecemos -dijo Kakashi - Sensei, Sakura-chan aún no ha llegado -dijo Naruto - Tienes razón... y Sakura nunca se retrasa...Sasuke, ves a buscarla por favor -dijo el copy ninja - ¿Yo? - dijo un contento Sasuke, aunque en el fondo se moría de ganas de ir a buscarla, ya estaba preocupado - ¡Que vaya Naruto!  
- ¡Si sensei, es mejor que vaya yo! -gritó un eufórico Naruto.  
- Esta bien Naruto, ve tu...-dijo Kakashi.

Narutó salió disparado a buscarla.

- ¿Por qué querías que fuera yo? -dijo Sasuke a Kakashi cuando se quedaron solos.  
- ¿Hm¿No lo sospechas? -dijo Kakashi - Es evidente que no...por eso te lo pegunto.  
("Pero que tonto es Kakashi a veces...") -pensó Sasuke - Pues porque si vas tu, Sakura vendrá enseguida. Si va Naruto no le hará caso y no vendrá tan solo por no hacerle caso -dijo Kakashi sacando de su bolsillo su querido libro "ven ven paraíso.  
- ¿Por qué crees que me hará caso a mi? -dijo Sasuke ("Pero que tonto es a veces Sasuke...") - pensó Kakashi -¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? -dijo Kakashi - ¿De qué? -dijo Sasuke con cara de interrogación -...Tal vez deberías empezar a leer libros de estos -dijo Kakashi señalando su libro - así empezarías a comprender mejor el amor y a las mujeres. Yo me di cuenta el primer día que os conocí.  
- ¿De qué? -peguntó Sasuke - De que le gustas mucho a Sakura - dijo Kakashi.  
- Ya lo sabía...pero sólo es un capricho, como todas las de clase.  
Kakashi suspiró.  
- Ahhh...que tonto eres a veces...-dijo mientras seguía leyendo su libro.  
-Hmp...- Sasuke puso cara de enfado.  
- ¿Recuerdas el día que la aldea fue atacada? -peguntó Kakashi - Si...-dijo él - Gaara se transformó según me dijo Naruto.  
- Si...-asintió Sasuke - Daba realmente miedo ¿eh? Incluso a ti te asustó ¿verdad?  
- Si.  
- ¿Crees que si fuera un capricho Sakura le hubiera plantado cara a Gaara para salvarte la vida sabiendo que podía morir?

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras. Hasta ahora no lo había pensado, Sakura siempre había estado ahí, preocupándose por el.

- Pero bueno... haz lo que quieras...Sakura es maravillosa...-dijo Kakashi mirando de reojo a su alumno.

Sasuke le miró con cara de enfado. Ultimamente cualquier persona que piropeaba a Sakura le hacía enfadar.

- Vamos, no me mires así, no te lo he dicho para que te enfades...je je -rió Kakashi mientras guardaba el libro - vamos a practicar el chidori ahora que Naruto y Sakura no están.

- Si -dijo Sasuke mientras pensaba en su error. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber ido el a buscar a Sakura.

Naruto mientras se dirigía a casa de Sakura. Cuando llegó llamó a su puerta.

- ¡Sakura-chan¿estás ahí? -gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Sakura abrió la puerta con tristeza en su rostro

- Sakura-chan¿que te pasa¿por qué no has venido hoy¿estás enferma?  
- No...estoy bien, no te peocupes Naruto - Entonces¿por qué no has venido? Hoy era el día del plan "desenmascarar a Kakashi" y tu eras la principal el la misión.  
- Lo siento Naruto, pero no creo que lo consiga...ayer estuve intentando convencerme de que podría hacerlo, pero esta mañana me he dado cuenta de que es una estupidez,jamás conseguré seducir a Kakashi, solo soy una cría pesada... -dijo Sakura tristemente.  
- Baka -dijo Naruto Sakura se sobresaltó, era la primera vez que Naruto la insultaba.  
- ¿Qué diablos has dicho Naruto? -gritó Sakura - ¡He dicho que eres una tonta! -le gritó Naruto a Sakura Sakura le dio a Naruto un feroz puñetazo en la cara y le estampó contra el suelo.  
- Eres una tonta...si piensas que no eres capaz...-dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba - Naruto... -Sakura se sintió alagada - ¿de veras lo crees?  
- Claro que si, yo confié plenamente en ti, porque se que eres capaz de conquistar a cualquier chico - dijo Naruto sonriendo a Sakura Sakura se acercó a Naruto hasta quedar justo en frente de él.

-Kakashi -dijo Sasuke - ¿Que pasa? -dijo Kakashi - ¿Puedo?  
- Si, vete anda.  
- ¡PEro si no sabes lo que te iba a preguntar!  
-Ibas a preguntarme si podías ir al servicio, pero realmente irías a buscar a Sakura y a Naruto porque están tardando mucho... -dijo Kakashi Sasuke se quedó petrificado. Kakashi había leído sus pensamientos.  
- ¿Como narices?  
- Es que leo muchas novelas de amor...ya sabes...-dijo Kakashi - Nos vemos luego -dijo Sasuke mientras se alejaba de allí.

- Arigato, Naruto -dijo Sakura - ¿Por qué? -dijo Naruto.

A Naruto le latía muy fuerte el corazón. Tener a Sakura tan cerca y dándole las gracias con voz dulce le hacía muy feliz, aunque estaba algo nevioso.

- Siempre has cuidado de mi, y yo te he trata do mal...gomen...(lo siento en japo) -dijo Sakura.  
- No..no tienes por qué agradecérmelo Sakura-chan -dijo Naruto algo nervioso.  
Sakura y Naruto se sonieron mutuamente. En ese momento llegó Sasuke donde estaban ellos.  
Naruto y Sakura estaban a punto de abrazarse cuando Sasuke lanzó un kunai que pasó en frente de sus caras. Odiaba la idea de que Naruto y Sakura se abrazaran.

- Ei -gritó Sasuke.  
- Hola Sasuke -dijo Naruto - estaba hablando con Sakura sobre nuestro plan "desenmascarar a Kakashi"  
Naruto y Sakura se sobresaltaron y se pusieron muy rojos.  
Sasuke se cabreó aún más cuando notó que ambos se enrojecieron.  
"De qué estarían hablando?" -se preguntaba Sasuke muy enfadado.  
- No hace falta que me deis explicaciones, además, no creo que el plan funcione...deveríamos dejarlo -dijo Sasuke - Si tu no quieres participar me da igual, yo sé que Sakura lo va a conseguir -dijo Naruto cogiendo a Sakura por el hombro Sasuke estaba a punto de estallar.  
- Hacer lo que queráis, vais a fracasar - dijo Sasuke desapaeciendo del lugar.  
- ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? -dijo Naruto a Sakura cuando ya estaban solos - Creo que ya sé por qué es...-dijo Sakura - Yo también -dijo Naruto.  
- Es...porque me odia y le parezco fea para conquistar a Kakashi.  
Naruto puso cara de sorpresa.  
- Yo no pensaba en eso -dijo Naruto - ¿Umh? - Sakura miró a Naruto con cara de interrogación - Puede que esté celoso -dijo Naruto Sakura se quedó pensativa "Celoso ¿eh? ..." -pensaba la chica - Bah, no le hagas caso, se enfada muy facilmente...Bueno, ya es muy tarde, me voy a casa, mañana nos vemos -dijo Naruto - Naruto.  
- ¿Eh?  
- ¿No te sientes solo en tu casa sin nadie? -preguntó Sakura - Je je...a veces, pero apenas estoy en casa porque siempre estamos entrenando o haciendo misiones, y con vosotros no me siento solo ¿por qué me lo preguntas? -dijo Naruto - Je je...bueno, pues entonces nada, era por irme a tu casa a dormir de vez en cuando...pues hasta mañana! -dijo Sakura entrando en su casa dejando a Naruto con la cara desencajada.  
"¡KUSOOO! - se decía Naruto así mismo - por qué narices no le habre dicho 'si Sakura, me siento solo' AGGGGGGGGRRRR! Baka.  
Naruto se dirigió hacia su casa pensando en su mala suerte.  
"La próxima vez le preguntaré primero por qué y después contectaré..." -pensaba mientras caminaba.

"¿Por qué narices me he puesto así...? " -se decía Sasuke tumbado boca arriba en su cama.  
"¿Por qué...? no será...que me gusta.  
Sasuke se dio media vuelta sobre su cama y se puso boca abajo abrazando a la almohada "¡Claro que no! A mi Sakura no me gusta en absoluto...¿o si...? 


	4. Cambio de planes

**Capítulo 4 – Cambio de planes**

Sakura estaba desayunando todavía cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Será Naruto" - pensó

Al abrir la puerta se llevó una sorpresa. No era Naruto, era Sasuke. Sasuke nunca había ido a llamarla. Además, su casa estaba al otro lado de la villa y no le pillaba de camino.

"Que extraño...Nunca antes me había venido a buscar...¿qué querrá?" -pensaba Sakura.

Ohayo, Sasuke -kun -dijo ella

El Uchiha levantó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

¿Qué estás haciendo aqui? Dentro de poco tenemos entrenamiento -dijo ella

Pues por eso mismo. Me pillaba de camino tu casa, y como el otro día no viniste, quise asegurarme de que vendrías. Así no perderíamos más tiempo en irte a buscar -dijo Sasuke

"¿Que le pilla de camino?" -pensó ella - "no es verdad, sabe perfectamente que no es verdad..."

"¿Por qué se queda ahí parada cuando lo normal es que se me tire al cuello gritando '¡Sasuke kun!' "-penso Sasuke

Bueno¿te vienes o te vas a quedar ahí parada toda la mañana? -dijo Sasuke

No -dijo ella tajantemente

¿Como? -dijo Sasuke

"¿No¡¡¡¿COMO QUE NO!" -pensaba Sasuke - "¿qué diablos la pasa?"

Que no -volvió a decir en un tono tajante

¿Por qué¿Qué narices te pasa? -dijo el

Es que veras, como soy una pesada, alomejor te molesto

Tras decir esto Sakura se volvió a meter a su casa con una sonrisa malévola dejando a Sasuke en frente de su puerta totalmente desencajado.

"Hasta ahora nunca me habia dicho a nada que no…No será que…¿la gusta Naruto? -pensaba Sasuke muy enfadado - "Bah, de todos modos a mi me da igual"

"Así se dará cuenta de que no soy su perro faldero, que puedo decirle que no sin ningún problema" -pensaba Sakura en su casa mientras se arreglaba.

Inner Sakura : Idiota! Le has dicho que no a Sasuke-kun! Joder!

Sakura estaba arreglándose lo mejor que podía. Nunca lo había hecho, pero esta misión lo requería. Cogió la ropa más sexy que tenía y pidió a su madre que le echara una mano con el maquillaje. Al terminar, la ninja pelirosa estaba preciosa.

Naruto llegó al punto de encuentro y allí vio a Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos y con cara de enfado. Parecía como si estuviara refunfuñando.

Hola Sasuke –dijo Naruto levantando una mano en señal de saludo

Sasuke no contestó, nisiquiera un "hmp" como solía contestar a los saludos. Simplemente miró a su compañero de reojo.

"Imposible, no puede gustarle este idiota…"-pensó Sasuke

Oi, no hace falta que me mires así, esta vez no te he hecho nada…-dijo el rubio

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado.

Bah, eres un amargado…-dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Pasaron 10 minutos y ni Kakashi ni Sakura llegaron. De Kakashi era de esperar, pero Sakura siempre llegaba la primera.

No va a funcionar –dijo de pronto Sasuke

¿Hmm?-Naruto lo miró intrigado

El plan "desenmascarar a Kakashi". Asi es que es mejor dejarlo, Kakashi se puede enfadar.

¿Qué narices estás diciendo? Antes decías que querías ver la cara de Kakashi¿por qué ahora no?

Porque no-dijo Sasuke

Esta bien, no participes si no quieres-dijo Naruto

Le contaré el plan a Kakashi-dijo Sasuke

Cambiaremos el plan y entre Sakura y yo lo conseguiremos –dijo Naruto

Ohayo!-dijo Kakashi desde un árbol.

Su maestro acababa de llegar, eso significaba que por lo menos ya habría pasado una hora.

¿De qué hablabais? –dijo Kakashi

De nada sensei, no tenemos ningún plan secreto ni nada…j eje –dijo Naruto

"Pero que idiota que es…"-pensó Sasuke

Hmp..¿Dónde está Sakura? –dijo Kakashi

Estoy aquí!-gritó una voz desde la lejanía.

Era Sakura, que se acercaba corriendo a ellos.

S-iento haber llegado tarde –dijo la ninja.

Sus compañeros y su maestro se la miraron durante unos segundos. Estaba muy guapa. Llevaba una falda corta del color de su antiguo vestido y una camiseta de tirantes negra. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y se había colocado el protector en el cuello. En los pies llevaba las sandalias de siempre pero de color negro.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando y ella también se miró.

"¿Me habré manchado?" –pensó

¿Qué ocurre? –dijo estrañada

Nada, es solo que estás muy guapa ¿verdad chicos? –dijo Kakashi

Si Sakura-chan, estas muy bonita -dijo Naruto

Hmp –Sasuke no dijo nada aunque realmente el pensaba que estaba muy guapa.

Gracias –dijo Sakura

Bueno, empezamos a entrenar ya o qué? Hemos perdido mucho tiempo…-protestó Sasuke

Si Sasuke, ya empezamos…Hoy vamos a nadar en el río de Konoha –dijo Kakashi.

No he traído bañador –dijo Sakura

No te preocupes, te bañas en ropa interior…-dijo Naruto

¡Baka! –Sakura golpeó la cabeza de Naruto

Sasuke se rió por dentro. El también había pensado lo mismo que Naruto.

No te preocupes Sakura, vais a nadar con ropa. Así os constará más avanzar y será mucho mejor para vuestro entrenamiento-dijo Kakashi.

Naruto se quedó pensativo un rato hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó corriendo al odio de Sakura y le empezó a susurrar algo.

A Sasuke no le hacía nada de gracia ver a Naruto susurrando cosas al oido de Sakura.

Lo que le susurraba Naruto a Sakura era su nuevo plan "desenmascarar a Kakashi 2".

Sakura-chan, esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad, esta misión es perfecta. Se me ha ocurrido un nuevo plan-susurró Naruto a Sakura al oido.

¿Qué plan?-dijo ella en voz baja

Verás, cuando estemos en el río y Sasuke y Kakashi no estén mirando te sumerges debajo del agua y yo gritaré que te has ahogado. Tu tendrás que hacer que no espiras –susurró Naruto.

¿Para qué? –preguntó Sakura

Porque entonces Kakashi se quitará la máscara para hacerte el boca a boca y ya está!-dijo Naruto

Pero yo no quiero que Kakashi me haga el boca a boca –dijo Sakura.

No te preocupes, cuando Kakashi se quite la máscara, antes de que te bese, yo te daré un pellizco en el brazo. Abrirás los ojos fingiendo que te has recuperado y así tu también verás la cara de Kakashi-dijo Naruto.

Vaya Naruto, a veces hasta eres listo –rió Sakura

Naruto también se rió.

A unos metros de ellos estaba Sasuke observándolos, el cual se estaba muriendo de celos de ver a Sakura y Naruto susurrándose cosas al oido y riéndose.

¡Chicos! –gritó Kakashi – Vamos, dejad de hablar y seguidme, vamos a la parte donde hay más corriente del río. Así tendreis que esforzaros más para nadar a contra corriente.

Los alumnos siguieron a su maestro hasta el río Konoha.


	5. En el fondo¿te importo?

**Capítulo 5 – En el fondo…¿Te importo?**

"¿A qué esperais? ¡Vamos! ¡Al agua! "dijo Kakashi.

Los tres ninjas estaban en frente del río y ninguno de ellos se atrevía a entrar primero.

"Bah, que narices…" –dijo Naruto corriendo hacia el río –"¡¡¡BOOMBA!" –se le oyó gritar antes de entrar echo una bola en el agua.

Sasuke y Sakura entraron después lentamente. El agua estaba fría y la corriente estaba muy calmada.

"Habeis tenido suerte" –dijo Kakashi- "lo vais a tener fácil porque hoy no hay mucha corriente…¡vamos!¡quiero veros nadar a los tres!"

Después de decir esto, Kakashi sacó su libro del bolsillo y se sentó debajo de un árbol a leer mientras sus alumnos nadaban a contracorriente.

"Sakura-chan" - dijo Naruto acercándose a su compañera –"ahora es el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo el plan"

"Entendido" –dijo Sakura –"deseame suerte"

Sakura comprobó que ni Kakashi ni Sasuke estaban mirando para sumergirse en el agua.

"¡¡¡Kakashi-sensei!" –gritó Naruto – "¡Sakura-chan se está ahogando!"

En cuestión de un segundo, Kakashi se sumergió en el agua y sacó a Sakura. La tumbó sobre la hierba.

Sasuke salió corriendo del agua y se acercó a Sakura.

Kakashi acercó su cara a la de Sakura para comprobar si respiraba. Sakura contenía la respiración como podía.

"No respira" –dijo Kakashi

"¡Rápido sensei! ¡Hazle el boca a boca!" –dijo Naruto

Sin que nadie lo esperara, Sasuke empezó a hacerle el boca a boca a Sakura. La cara de Naruto estaba pálida.

""¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO SASUKE! NOS HA CHAFADO EL PLAN! ¡¡¡Y ENCIMA ESTÁ BESANDO A MI SAKURA-CHAN!"" –pensó Naruto.

Sakura seguía con los ojos cerrados y se sentía un poco estraña. Pensaba que el que la estaba besando era su maestro, y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que la estaba gustando.

""¿No se supone que Naruto me iba a pellizcar antes de que Kakashi-sensei me hiciera el boca a boca? "" –pensaba Sakura.

Tras tres intentos de reanimarla Sakura abrió los ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" –dijo Kakashi

"Si sensei…gracias…."-dijo Sakura reincorporándose.

"No me des las gracias, el mérito no ha sido mio" –dijo Kakashi.

Sakura dirigió su mirada a Naruto.

""Inner Sakura : ¡¡¡MALDITO NARUTO! ME HA ENGAÑADO PARA HACERME EL BOBA A BOCA!¡¡¡LO MATO!""

"¿Nos disculpais?" –dijo Sakura poniéndose en pie y agarrando a Naruto por el cuello. Lo llevó arrastras hasta estar en un lugar donde Kakashi y Sasuke no oyeran nada.

"¡Naruto! ¡Eres despeciable! ¡Me las pagarás! "–gritó Sakura

"¿Qué he hecho ahora?" –dijo el

"¿Cómo que qué has hecho? Engañarme para hacerme el boca a boca!"

"Yo no he sido…aunque me hubiera gustado…maldito Sasuke.."dijo Naruto con cara de enfado.

En ese instante Sakura se petrificó.

""¿Sasuke?""

Kakashi y Sasuke les miraban extrañados.

"¿Qué se traen esos dos?" –dijo Kakashi

"Hmp…"

"Que bonita pareja hacen ¿no te parece?" –dijo Kakashi

"Hmp…"

El comentario de Kakashi enfadó a Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan"-dijo Naruto –"¿estás bien?"

Sakura aún estaba en estado de shock.

"Sakura –chaaaaaaaaaaaan" –dijo Naruto pasando una mano por delante de su cara.

Sakura reaccionó.

"¿Fue Sasuke el que me hizo el boca a boca?" –dijo ella

"Si…maldito…nos ha fastidiado el plan…"-refunfuñó Naruto

"¡¡¡Naruto, Sakura! Por hoy el entrenamiento ha terminado, podeis iros" –dijo Kakashi. Después desapareció de allí.

Sasuke se acercó donde estaban sus compañeros y notó como Sakura se enrojecía.

"Naruto"-dijo Sasuke-"tengo que hablar contigo. Sígueme" . Sasuke comenzó a caminar.

"Sakura-chan, nos vemos mañana"-dijo Naruto siguiendo a Sasuke.

Cuando sus compañeros se alejaron de allí, Sakura se quitó sus botas y se sentó a la orilla del río sumergiendo los pies.

""Sasuke…""-pensó Sakura –""en el fondo…¿te importo?""

Sakura movía los pies en el agua mientras miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza.

Mientas, Nauto y Sasuke seguían caminado.

"¿Qué querías decirme?" –dijo Naruto

"¿Hay algo…entre Sakura y tu? "–dijo Sasuke con mucho esfuerzo

"…¿Qué pasa?¿Es que estás celoso?" –dijo Naruto

"Claro que no" –Sasuke se puso rojo-"No me importa si estais juntos o no. Es más, no hace falta que contestes porque me da igual"

Naruto se rió.

"Ocultas muy mal tus celos Sasuke…"

Sasuke miró a Naruto con una 'mirada asesina' de las que solo el sabía hacer.

Siguieron andando sin hablar hasta que Sasuke volvió a hablar.

"No le digas a Sakura que fui yo" –dijo Sasuke

"¿Qué fuiste tu?"

"Si. No le digas que fui yo quien la hizo el boca a boca."

"Tranquilo, no se lo diré"-dijo Naruto mientras se reía por dentro.

""No se lo diré porque ya lo sabe xDDDD"" –pensó Naruto divertido.

**---------------------Fin del cap. 5-----------------------**

_Hola a todos._

_Siento mucho que los capítulos sean tan cortos, pero es que así puedo actualizar más en a menudo y es menos cansado de leer._

_**Por favor, dejen reviews, me alegra mucho cuando hay porque me anima a seguir**. El día que no haya reviews dejaré la historia, porque eso significará que no les gusta._

_Gracias por leerlo, saludos a todos._


	6. Una lágrima

Hola

Antes de nada quería darles a todos las gracias por escribir reviews, me hacen muy feliz, sigan haciéndolo por favor.

He cambiado la manera de escribir, lean esto para entenderlo :

Texto normal : narración

**Texto en negrita : conversaciones**

_Texto en cursiva : pensamientos_

Ahora les dejo con el cap.6. Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 6**

Aquella noche Sasuke no pudo dormir. _"kuso…¿Qué narices hice esta mañana? Le hice el boca a boca a Sakura…¡¡¡Dios! Aún no me lo creo...¿Por qué lo hice…?"_

Sasuke dio una vuelta sobre su _cama "Bah…me preocupé por ella y ya está…tanto tiempo con esos tres moñas me está ablandando…¿cómo voy a mejoras con ellos molestando todo el rato y con esas misiones de mierda? …Kuso…"_

Se llegaron las 4 de la madrugada y Sasuke aún seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

" _KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOO….¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ello?...bueno…vale…tal vez le hice yo el boca a boca porque la idea de que se lo hiciera Naruto o Kakashi me ponia furioso...¿qué tiene eso de malo? Eso no significa que me guste Sakura…eso es porque…pues porque….KUSOOOO…."_

Sasuke volvió a voltearse sobre su cama. Las sábanas se enredaron por todo su cuerpo después de tantas vueltas.

"_Bah…me como demasiado la cabeza…Sakura…ella es…ella…es una pesada…Si, eso es…está todo el día incordiándome y eso me fastidia. Por eso no me puede gustar._

_Pero que labios más sueves tenía…me gustó mucho besarlos y…¿pero qué estoy diciendo?...Bah…sigue siendo una pesada…aunque…"_

Sasuke volvió a dar otra vuelta. Las sábanas apenas le permitían moverse de tantas vueltas que había dado.

"…_Aunque…en el fondo…me gusta que esté pendiente de mi…y siempre me pongo furioso cuando hace caso a Naruto o cuando le felicita…y además…"_

**¡¡¡¡¡¡PUMMM!**

El ninja no pudo acabar la frase porque tras intentar dar otra vuelta se cayó al suelo.

"**KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" – **gritó Sasuke

Con una gran histeria y enfado Sasuke se levantó des suelo y se quitó las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Volvió a tumbarse en su cama y tras unos minutos logró dormirse por fin.

"**Toc toc"**

"**GRRRRRRRRRRRRR"** –bufó Sasuke. Alguien había llamado a su puerta y lo había despertado, algo que le hacía enfadar bastante, sobretodo después de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche.

El Uchiha se levantó y miró el reloj.

"_Las 12…"_

Aún con su enfado mañanero, Sasuke bajó las escaleras de su casa para abrir.

"_¡¡¡¿Quién narices se atreve a despertarme en mi día libre! Joder! Sea quien sea se va a enterar…" _–pensaba mientras bajaba.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza a la vez que gritaba : **"¡¡¡Que diablos quieres!"**

Sakura se quedó petrificada, en ese momento la estaban entrando ganas de llorar.

"**Sa..sakura…"**

"**Yo…esto, lo siento Sasuke-kun"** –dijo la pelirrosa muerta de miedo **–"yo…esto…me voy..lo siento…"**

Sasuke suspiró.

"**Ya que me has despertado dime qué es lo que quieres ¿no?"** –dijo el Uchiha

"**¿Te he despertado? Lo siento, no sabía que dormías hasta tan tarde…creía que sólo Naruto hacía eso…"**

Sasuke se sintió ofendido cuando le comparó con Naruto.

"**Yo no me levanto tarde, es sólo que anoche no pude dormir"** –dijo enfadado

"**¿Y eso por qué?"** –dijo ella – **"¿tienes pesadillas?"**

"_Si, contigo…"_ **"No es asunto tuyo"**

"**Perdon"**

"_Inner Sakura : Joder!¡Solo me preocupaba por ti imbécil!"_

"**Bueno, ¿vas a decirme por qué me has despertado o no?"** –dijo Sasuke apoyando su brazo en la puerta

"_Inner Sakura : ¡¡¡Que sexy estás cuando haces eso!"_

"**Ya sé que es nuestro día libre"** –comenzó a decir la chica **–"pero he pensado que tal vez te apetecería venir conmigo a comer"**

"**Hmp"**

"**¿Qué contestas?"** –dijo ella

"**Mira que eres pesada…"**

"**Vente por favor, quiero hablar contigo acerca de algo muy serio"**

"_Masaka (no puede ser) tal vez…¿Naruto le ha dicho que el que la hizo el boca a boca fui yo? ¡¡¡Lo mato!"_

"**No tengo ganas"**

"**Bien…haz lo que quieras…"-**dijo Sakura

"_¿Bien? ¿Cómo que bien? ¿Es que esta vez no me va a suplicar que vaya?"-_pensó Sasuke.

"**Hasta otra"-**dijo la kunochi

"_¿Hasta otra? No! Vamos Sakura, pídelo otra vez…solo me hacía el duro…kuso!"_ –pensaba el Uchiha

Sasuke vio a Sakura alejase.

"_Kuso! Vámos Sasuke, dila algo!"_ –se decía Sasuke a sí mismo

"**Sakura"** –consiguó decir Sasuke

Sakura se volteó.

"**¿Si Sasuke-kun?"** –dijo con voz amable la chica

"**Esto…siento que tengas que ir sola" **

"_¿Siento que tengas que ir sola? ¿Por qué siempre digo tonterías así?¿Por qué es tan difícil decirla simplemente que me muero de ganas de comer con ella?"_-pensó el

"**Oh, no te preocupes por eso"** –la ninja le sonrió – **"voy a llamar a Naruto. Seguro que si le invito a ramen se viene corriendo"**

"_¿¡¡Que?¿¡¡Naruto? ¡¡Nooooo!"- _pensaba Sasuke enfadado

"**Bueno, pues hasta otra"** –dijo Sakura mientras se alejaba.

"_Inner Sakura : Sasuke! Te vas a enterar joder!"_

Sasuke entró en casa con un portado.

"_Grrr….maldita Sakura…¿por qué no me ha suplicado esta vez? Si lo hubiera echo la hubiera dicho que si al final…"_

Sasuke se tumbó de golpe en el sofá del salon. Realmente Sasuke tenía muchas ganas de ir con ella, pero su orgullo no dejaba decírselo a ella.

Se llegó la hora de comer y Sasuke empezó a preparar la comida. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en qué estarían haciendo Naruto y Sakura. Cuando terminó de prepararlo se sentó a la mesa a comer.

"_Kuso…"_ Le daba mucha rabia comer solo sabiendo que ahora mismo podría estar comiendo con Sakura.

Terminó de comer y fregó su plato como siempre solía hacer.

"**Oahhhh…"** –Sasuke bostezó.

"_Que sueño… creo que me echaré la siesta…"_

Sasuke caminó hasta su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Inconscientemente empezó a pensar en Sakura.

"**Sakura…"** – el Uchiha se durmió pensando ella.

Sakura y Naruto terminaron de comer y se pusieron en pie.

"**¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, Sakura-chan?"** –dijo el chico

"**No…"-**dijo la chica con voz triste.

Naruto notó que a su amiga la pasaba algo. No había hablado en toda la noche y nisiquiera había probado bocado.

"**Sakura-chan, ¿Qué te ocurre?"**

"**No es nada, no te preocupes**" –Sakura dibujó una sonrisa falsa en si cara.

"**Te conozco de hace tiempo y sé cuando sonríes de verdad porque tu sonrisa es más bonita cuando lo haces. Por favor, confía en mí, cuéntame lo que te pasa**"

"**Naruto…"** –Sakura se asombró de la madurez de su amigo.

"**Pues verás…"**

"**Espera, vamos a sentarnos y me lo cuentas más tranquilamente ¿si?"**

"**Ok."**

Naruto y Sakura caminaron hasta el banco donde ambos tuvieron una conversación el día del examen final de su academia.

"**Es por Sasuke ¿verdad?"**

Sakura le miró asombrada.

"**¿Co..como lo sabes?"**

"**Sé que te gusta desde hace tiempo…solo que hasta ahora no quería aceptarlo…"**

"**Naruto…"**

"**Pero al final lo he aceptado…¡Oh, siento haberte interrumpido, cuéntame lo que te pasa" **–dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa.

"**Siempe he estado detrás de Sasuke…yo…me gusta mucho y a veces pienso…¿esto sirve de algo? Quiero decir…Sasuke nunca me ha hecho caso…y puede que nunca consiga nada…y eso me deprime…"**

"**Sakura-chan…"**

Sasuke se despertó de su siesta sobresaltado, había soñado con Sakura.

"_Quiero…verla…"_

"_Quiero verla ahora mismo…"_

"_Necesito verla y saber qué es lo que me tenía que decir tan importante. Ya no me importa que sepa que quien la hizo el boca a boca fui yo"_

Sasuke se vistió y salió de se casa en busca de Sakura.

"_Sakura-chan_" –dijo Naruto **–"de verdad le quieres ¿eh?"**

A Sakura se le escapó una lágrima

"**Sakura-chan, ¿por qué lloras?"**

"**porque…porque…el a mi no…"**

Sakura empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

"_Sakura está llorando, ¿qué hago?¿la abrazo?"_

Con miedo de recibir un puñetazo, Naruto abrazó a su amiga. Sakura se apoyó en el pecho de su amigo y siguió desaogándose. Naruto mientras la acariciaba el pelo.

Tras recorrer la villa Sasuke encontró a Sakura, aunque cuando vio la escena prefirió no haberla encontrado. Sakura estaba sentada en un banco con Naruto y se estaban abrazando.

Una lágrima recorió la mejilla de Sasuke. El Uchiha se tocó la cara.

"_Una…lágrima…"_ Sasuke no se lo podía creer. Hacía años que no lloraba, exactamente desde que su familia había sido asesinada.

En ese momento le hubiese encantado separarles, pero se sentía muy extraño. Sentía…dolor…

Al final decidió alejarse de alli, continuar viendo esa escena le hacía sentir peor.

Sakura dejó de llorar y se separó de su compañero.

"**Gracias Naruto**"

"**No te desanimes, aloemjor algún día se fija en ti"**

"**Gracias por intentarlo, pero yo sé que no es así, ya lo tengo admitido…"**

"**¿Por qué dices eso?"**

"**Esta mañana fui a su casa decidida a declararle lo que sentía por el pero…"**

"**¿ Pero..?"**

"**Pero me gritó al abrir la pueta. Y, aunque le dije que tenía algo muy importante no quiso venir conmigo…"**

"**Vaya…lo siento Sakura-chan…"**

"**No te preocupes**" –Sakura le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Naruto-"**Ya estoy mejor. Arigatou"**

"**No hay de qué. Yo lo hago porque no me gusta que llores por un idiota**"

"**Bueno, mañana nos vemos en el entrenamiento, que ya es tarde**" –dijo ella

"**Si, ¡¡¡hasta mañana!"** –dijo Naruto

"**¡¡¡Bye!"**

Y finalmente cada uno se dirigió a sus casas. Mañana será otro día…

**------------------------------------------Fin del cap 6---------------------------------------**

Hola

¿Qué? ¿Les ha gustado?

Este lo hice más largo para que os engancheis bien al fic xD

Dejarme **reviews por favor**, que si no no sigo ¿eh?

Gracias a todos los que me habeis escrito ya. Besos.


	7. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

**Capítulo 7**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE! **

Al día siguiente, Sasuke no apareció por el campo de entrenamiento.

"Que extraño" –dijo Kakashi –"Sasuke nunca falta a los entrenamientos"

Naruto notó que Sakura empezaba a preocuparse.

"No te preocupes Sakura-chan" –dijo el rubio sonriente-"ahora vamos a buscarle ¿verdad sensei?"

"No podemos perder el tiempo buscándole…" – Kakashi miró a Sakura, que estaba a punto de llorar –"esta bien…iremos a buscarle…"

"Gracias sensei" –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa –"¿Dónde podemos buscar?"

"Nos dividiremos para encontrarle antes. Sakura, tu irás a su casa; Naruto, tu irás al despacho de Tsunade a preguntar y yo buscaré por las calles de la aldea. Volved en una hora, le hayais encontrado o no" –dijo Kakashi

"¡Hai! – respondieron sus alumnos a la vez.

Sakura llegó a casa de Sasuke y golpeó la puerta. Nadie contestó.

Sasuke estaba tumbado boca arriba en el sillón de su salón.

"Que llamen todo lo que quieran…no voy a abrir…"

"Sasuke-kun, ¿estás ahí?" –dijo la chica al otro lado de la puerta.

"_Sakura…"_ Sasuke se levantó.

"Sé que estás ahí, abre la puerta por favor" –dijo ella

Sasuke se acercó a la puerta.

"Eres una pesada, déjame tranquilo"

Sakura sonrió al oir la voz de Sasuke.

"_Que alivio saber que está bien…"_

"No me iré hasta que no abras"

"Tsk…¿por qué no te vas con Naruto y me olvidas?"

"No te puedo olvidar…"-dijo Sakura bajando el tono de voz

"Ja! Eso no es lo que parecía el otro día" –dijo Sasuke enfadado.

"¿El otro día?¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No te hagas la tonta, os ví a ti y a Naruto juntos. Abrazados"

Al decir esas palabras Sasuke sintió celos de nuevo.

"_¿Está…celoso? No, no puede ser…son imaginaciones mías_…" –pensó la ninja.

"Sólo me estaba consolando…porque…yo…estaba llorando" –dijo ella avergnzada.

"No tienes porqué darme explicaciones, ¡no me importa lo que hagais!"

"¿Y por qué estás enfadado entonces?"

"¡No estoy enfadado!"

"Pues ábreme la puerta"

"Tsk…" Finalmente Sasuke abrió la puerta "Mira que eres pesada…"

"¿Puedo pasar?" –preguntó ella

"Pues…"

"Gracias" Sakura ha había pasado y corrió a sentarse en uno de los sillones del salón.

Sasuke se sentó en otro sillón.

"¿Qué quieres?" –dijo él.

"¿Por qué no has ido hoy a entrenar?"

"No es asunto tuyo…"-respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

"Entiendo…"-dijo ella agachando la cabeza –"Sasuke-kun yo…"

Sasuke la miró esperando a oír sus palabras.

"Yo…"-Sakura se levantó de su sillón y se sentó al lado de Sasuke.

Al sentir a Sakura tan cerca, Sasuke empezó a ponerse nervioso.

"Mierda, no puedo dejar que se de cuenta de que me gusta…"

Sasuke se levantó.

"¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella – "ya sé que no te gusto, pero no tienes porqué evitarme…"

"¡No me pongo nervioso! Es que me apetecía ponerme de pie…"

"Pero si yo no he dicho nada de nervioso…"-pensaba la chica.

"Está bien" –Sakura se levantó y se quedó a escasos centímetros del Uchiha.

"_Mierda, así me pongo más nervioso aún…¡joder! ¡un vengador no se tiene que poner nervioso! ¡A un vengador no le pueden gustar las chicas! ¡Kso!"_ –maldecía el Uchiha mentalmente.

"Ya sabes…que me gustas…" –dijo Sakura

Sasuke se quedó petrificado sin saber qué responder

"Y como no puedo disimularlo y siempre estoy molestándote…he pedido que me cambien de equipo"

"_Mejor, así podré olvidarla. No existe el amor para los vengadores, podría distraerme y hacerme débil."_ –pensaba Sasuke.

"Te prometo que no te molestaré más Sasuke-kun" – Sakura miró a los ojos al Uchiha y este sintió un escalofrío – "pero…quiero pedirte un último favor y ya no te pediré ninguno más"

"Esta bien, ¿cuál es ese favor?"

"¿Puedo…abrazarte? Será la última vez que lo haga y…me haría mucha ilusión. Por favor"

"_No puedo dejar que me abrace…¿y si luego me gusta? ¿y si acabo enamorado de la pesada de Sakura? No no y no…soy un vengador"-_pensaba Sasuke

"¿Qué tonterias dices?" –dijo Sasuke apartándose de ella.

"Por favor…"-volvió a rogar ella –"no te volveré a molestar más"

"Ni hablar"

Sasuke tenía miedo del abrazo de Sakura. Tenía miedo de que le gustara de verdad. Él aún pensaba en su misión como vengador.

"_Un vengador no puede enamorarse…"_ –se repetía el mismo cada vez que pensaba en ella.

"TOC TOC" –alguien llamó a la puerta del Uchiha.

¡¡¡¡Sasuke! ¿Estás ahí? –gritó Kakashi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Kuso" –maldició Sasuke- "Sakura, rápido, escóndete"

"¿¡Qué?" –dijo ella sorprendida

"¿Estás sorda o qué? Rápido, escóndete!"

"¿Pero por qué?"

"¿Qué pensaría Kakashi si nos viese a los dos juntos y SOLOS en mi casa?"

"Pues nada ¿qué podría pensar? ¿de qué tienes miedo?"

"SASUKE" –volvió a llamar Kakashi desde fuera

"¡Que te escondas joder!"

"Buff" –Sakura pegó un bufido – "¿y dónde narices quieres que me esconda?"

"En esa puerta de la izquierda" –dijo Sasuke señalando una de las puertas de su casa –"cuando Kakashi se vaya te abro"

"Pero te constará caro…un abrazo fuerte por lo menos"

"¿Te encuentras bien Sasuke? –gritaba Kakashi? -¡¡¡Sasuke voy a entrar!

"¿Quieres esconderte ya, pesada?"

"Si, si…ya voy…"-dijo Sakura entrando en una de las puertas.

"¡En esa no! ¡Esa es mi habitación!"

Pero Sakura ya había entrado.

"Kuso…" –Sasuke se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Allí estaba Kakashi sensei a punto de forzar la cerradura.

"¿Qué ocurre sensei?" –dijo Sasuke

"¿Por qué no has ido a entrenar?" –dijo Kakashi –"nos tenías peocupados..."

"Es que…"

"Anda, vamos al campo de entrenamiento, que no te imaginas el disgusto que tienen Sakura…" –dijo Kakashi cogiéndolo del brazo

"¡Suéltame! Hoy no tengo ganas de entrenar…."

"Muy bien. Tu lo has querido…"

Kakashi hizo unos sellos con sus manos y pronunció una técnica mediante la cual Sasuke no podía moverse.

"¡Kuso!" –gritó Sasuke –"¿Qué me has hecho?"

"Es para que no te muevas mientras te llevo…puedes llegar a resultar molesto si no paras de moverte…"

Kakashi cogió a Sasuke con uno de sus brazos y le llevó a la zona de entrenamiento.

"_Kuso…Sakura está en mi casa…y en MI habitación…¡kuso!"_ –pensaba el Uchiha mientras era llevado por Kakashi.

Sakura inspeccionó la habitación de Sasuke con la mirada.

"WoW…la habitación de Sasuke parece abandonada…"

La habitación tan solo tenía una cama y un escritorio. No tenía ni adornos, ni libros…nada. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color oscuro y el suelo era de manera. Lo único que había en la habitación era una foto del equipo 7 encima del escritorio.

Sakura se acercó a ella y la miró.

"_Sasuke…en el fondo…¿nos aprecias? ¿verdad?"_

Sakura volvió a colocar la foto en su sitio y se sentó en la cama. Pasaban las horas y Sasuke no volvía. Sakura se preguntaba si debía salir o no, pero al final decidió que si obedecía a Sasuke quedándose allí tal vez recibiría un abrazo como recompensa.

Cansada de esperar, Sakura se tumbó en su cama.

"_Mmm…huele a ti…Sasuke-kun…"_ Sakura inspiró profundamente. Tan solo con su olor se volvía loca.

"_Inner Sakura : ¡Toma! ¡Estoy en la cama de Sasuke-kun! (aunque estaría mejor si él estuviera aquí también…)"_

Al final el sueño venció a Sakura y se quedó dormida.

"_Kuso…maldito Kakashi…"_ –pensaba Sasuke mientras entraba a su casa – _"me ha hecho entrenar todas las horas que he saltado…maldito…"_

Ya era de noche. Sasuke había estado toda la tarde entrenando con Kakashi.

"_Al menos…no sospecha nada…"_ Sasuke le había dicho a Kakashi que vio a Sakura irse a su casa porque su madre la había llamado. Sasuke fue a su habitación con la intención de tumbarse y dormir toda la noche, pues estaba muy cansado.

"¿Pero que demonios…?" –dijo Sasuke al entrar en su habitación. Sakura estaba dormida placidamente sobre su cama.

"_¿Es que no se fue a casa?"_

El Uchiha se acercó a ella.

"_¡Que condenadamente guapa es cuando duerme…"_ –pensaba Sasuke.

El chico se sentó al lado suyo.

"_¿Estará despierta?"_

"Sakura" "Sakura" –Sasuke comenzó a llamarla pero no despertaba. Empezó a sentir ganas de abrazarla y sobretodo de besarla.

"Bueno…está dormida como un tronco…nadie se enterará…"

Sasuke acarició su cara suavemente y poco a poco acercó su cara a la suya. Cuando la hizo el boca a boca no pudo disfrutar del beso debido a su preocupación. Esta vez quería darle un beso tierno, por voluntad propia (aunque no quería que ella se enterase claro…¡que desgracia sería para él que se enteraran que la debilidad del gran Sasuke es la chica a la que él llama pesada…)

Lentamente, acercó sus labios a los de la chica y los beso. Lo hizo despacio y con suavidad para que ella no se enterase pero, sin darse cuenta, empezó a besarla con más ganas. Acercó más su cuerpo al de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Quería tenerla. La deseaba. Sólo para él. Sasuke se descontroló. Quería besarla apasionadamente, no suavemente como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

El siguiente beso de Sasuke fue "demasiado" apasionado y Sakura abrió los ojos bruscamente.

"¿Sa-sasuke –kun?"


	8. un sueño

**Capítulo 8**

**-Nota** : para he este capítulo he hecho un dibujo de una escena, pero no se ve :( Si alguien sabe como puedo arreglarlo que me lo diga por favor!(ponerlo en los reviews)

Gracias a todos los que me habis escrito ya, me alegran mucho :D

Sasuke se separó rápidamente de Sakura. La chica se reincorporó y miro a Sasuke extrañada.

"_¿Qué estaba haciendo con su cara tan cerca de la mía¿ Me estaba…besando?"_ –pensaba la ninja.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿en qué estaba pensando¿por qué hice eso¿eh¿me está mirando¡kuso! Tengo que responder rápido o pensará que la he besado…"_-pensaba Sasuke paralizado a unos metros de la chica.

"**Sasuke-kun¿Qué…?**"

"**¡No te estaba besando!" –**la cortó el Uchiha con cara de enfado y algo sonrojado.

"_Pero si yo no he dicho nada de ningún beso…"-_pensaba Sakura

"**Pero si yo no…**"

"**¡Fuera de mi casa! Además¿qué hacías en mi cama?** –dijo Sasuke muy nervioso.

Sakura se levató de la cama y se acercó a el.

"_Yo…como dijiste que me avisarías para que pudiera salir, te esperé y sin darme cuenta me dormí, lo siento…"_

La chica se acercó más al Uchiha.

"**¿Qué haces¡Vete ya!"** –dijo más nervioso aún.

"**Me debes un abrazo"**

"**Tsk..no pienso abrazarte…me das asco"**

"**¿Y entonces por qué estabas tumbado a mi lado?"**

Sasuke se puso muy nervioso y muy colorado. Las manos le empezaban a sudar y no sabía que contestar.

"**¡Sal de mi casa de una vez!"**

Sakura obedeció y salió de la habitación. Aunque Sasuke la había echado y había dicho que le daba asco no estaba triste, al contrario, se marchaba muy feliz de la casa del Uchiha.

"_Sé que es verdad…pude sentir perfectamente sus suaves labios sobre los míos…como el día que me hizo el boca a boca."-_pensaba mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la casa.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta Sasuke la miraba desde el pasillo, y no precisamente a su pelo.

"_Kuso¿qué narices estoy mirando? Mierda, no puedo haberme convertido en un degenerado como Kakashi y Naruto pero…no puedo apartar la mirada de ese maravilloso cu…"_

"**Sasuke**" –Sakura se dio la vuelta antes de atravesar la puerta.

"_¡Mierda¡Esto es aún peor! Ahora me ha pillado mirándola el trasero!"_

"**A partir de mañana ya no estaré en el quipo 7…"**

"**Hmp…como si me importara…"**

"**¿Me vas a echar de menos?"**

"**Hmp…"** –Sasuke miró hacia otro lado.

"**Yo…si te voy a echar de menos…te aprecio mucho…de hecho, me voy para no molestarte"**

"**Haz lo que quieras, no me importa**"

"**Aunque…si me pidieras que me quedara…"**

"**No te voy a pedir nada, te vas porque quieres"**

"**Entonces…¿quieres que me vaya si o no?"** –Sakura intentaba poner a prueba a Sasuke. Quería saber si realmente le importaba o no.

"**Me da igual**"

La cara de la chica adoptó una expresión triste.

"_No le importo en absoluto…¿y entonces por qué me ha besado si luego no me soporta?"_

"**Hasta mañana"** –dijo tristemente

"**Hmp"**

Sakura abrió la puerta y se marchó. Cuando lo hizo, Sasuke volvió a su habitación y se tumbó boca abajo sobre su cama.

_(suspiro) "Asi es que se va del equipo…creo que es lo mejor, me tengo que olvidar de ella o me volveré loco…actúo de una forma ridícula cuando está cerca y encima no puedo dejar de mirarla…se daría cuenta tarde o temprano y es lo último que quiero que ocurra…"_

Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que le gustaba una chica y menos aún para declararse.

"**¿Uhm?"** –algo hizo que Sasuke se detuviera en sus pensamientos_- "este olor…"_

Sasuke apoyó su nariz en las sábanas de la cama _–"Sakura…."_ El chico sintió un agradable escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. "_Sakura…"_ El ninja se dumió pensando en ella.

Sakura llegó a su casa y aún continuaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

"…_Sasuke…¿me ha besado…? Yo creo que sí, sentí sus labios y además estaba tumbado junto a mí…"_

Entró en su habitación y se tumbó sobre su cama.

"_¿Por qué lo hizo si luego me desprecia?...¡Maldita sea¿Y si yo estaba soñando?"_

Sakura se levantó de golpe de la cama quedando sentada sobre esta.

"_Un sueño…¡pues claro¡estaba soñando!"_

Volvió a tumbarse.

"_No puede ser…porque él me dijo que no me estaba besando sin que yo dijera nada…"_

Sakura volvió a levantarse de golpe

"_¡Oh no¡Estaba hablando en sueños entonces¡Qué vergüenza!"_

Los sueños de Sakura solían ser de ella y Sasuke besándose y temía que hubiera hablado en sueños y Sasuke la hubiera escuchado decir "que bien besas Sasuke", algo que solía decir siempre en sus sueños.

Sakura se tumbó de nuevo.

"_Me siento tan estúpida…menos mal que me cambian de equipo…"_

Se hizo un ovillo y se tapó con las sábanas.

"_Era…un sueño…"_

Esa noche, como tantas otras, Sakura volvió a soñar con Sasuke.

Hola!

Siento mucho que sea tan corto, pero le hice rápido para no dejaros con la intriga de qué pasaba después y por eso es tan corto.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	9. no llores

Lo siento, no pude poner el dibujo  Lo subí a una página web pero no me deja escribir páginas webs en fanfiction. Si alguien sabe cómo hacerlo que me lo diga please.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO

**Capítulo 9**

"**Oi, Shikamaru, ¿quién crees que vendrá ahora a nuestro equipo?"**

"**No lo sé, pero espero que sea un chico, las chicas son demasiado problemáticas…"**

"**Ja ja ja…"**

"**¿De que te ríes Chouji?"**

"**De la ninja de la arena no piensas eso ¿eh?"**

"**¡Cállate!"** (Shikamaru se puso algo colorado)

Shikamaru y Chouji esperaban a su nueva compañera. A su anterior compañera, Ino, la habían transladado a otro equipo y hoy vendría un compañero/a nuevo/a.

Mientras tanto, Ino se acercaba al lugar donde le indicó Asuma. Allí se encontraría con su nuevo equipo, aunque aún no sabía quienes serían.

"_(suspiro) …justo cuando les empiezo a coger cariño a esos dos me cambian de equipo…-_pensaba Ino mientras caminaba.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"¿_Eh? ¿Sasuke-kun?_¿_Estoy en el equipo de Sasuke-kun? Yeah!"_

"**¡¡¡Sasuke-kun!" –**dijo la rubia mientras corria hacia el.

"_Oh no…"-_pensaba Sasuke

"¡Al fin en tu equipo! ¡Sabía que el destino nos uniría!¡Estamos destinados a ser pareja!" –gritaba Ino intentando abrazar a Sasuke

"¡Suéltame!" –dijo el Uchiha separándose de ella.

Naruto estaba junto a ellos. Estaba sentado y sin decir palabra. Parecía enfadado y no dejaba de mirar con mala cara a Sasuke. El Uchiha se sentía incómodo con esa mirada.

"Tu, atontado, ¿qué te pasa ahora? ¡deja de mirarme ya!"

"¡Todo es por tu culpa idiota!" –gritó Naruto

"¿A qué demonios te refieres payaso?"

"A Sakura-chan ¡Se ha ido por tu culpa!"

"Yo no tengo nada que ver, ella se fue por voluntad propia, ¡yo no la dije que se fuera!"

"¡No con palabras!"

Ino no sabía si intervenir o no. Tenía ganas de decir "olvidaros de esa frontuda", pero la cara de Naruto daba realmente miedo, temía que la pudiera golpear asi es que decidió callarse.

"Ei chicos, ¿qué pasa?" –dijo Kakashi, que acababa de llegar –"vais a asustar a vuestra nueva compañera"

Kakashi se acercó a Ino.

"Perdona Yamanaka, ¿nos disculpas un segundo?"-dijo Kakashi

"Claro"-respondió ella

"Vosotros" –dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose a Naruto y a Sasuke –"seguidme"

Ellos obedecieron y le siguieron hasta quedar alejados de Ino.

"¿No teneis nada que contarme?" –empezó Kakashi

Ellos no contestaron

"Esta bien…pues os lo diré yo…¿Qué ha pasado con Sakura?"

"Ha sido Sasuke"-gritó Naruto corriendo

"Idiota…" –dijo el Uchiha

"¿Idiota? Ahora verás estúpido!"-dijo Naruto intentando pegar a Sasuke

"¡Callaos!" –gritó Kakashi – ahora explicarme lo que ha pasado" –dijo Kakashi.

"Lo que pasa es que Sasuke es un idiota, entonces…"-dijo Naruto

"¡Naruto!" –gritó Kakashi

"Vale, vale…ya lo explico bien…Lo que pasa es que Sasuke trata mal a Sakura"

"No la trato mal, es solo que es una pesada"-aclaró Sasuke

"(Suspiro) Menudo trabajo en equipo…dais lástima…¿es que no os da vergüenza que una compañera se haya ido por vuestra culpa?"

"Ha sido Sasuke" –acusó Naruto señalándole

"Bah…"

"Basta ya. Vamos a entrenar, ahora tenemos una nueva compañera, espero que no acabe igual que Sakura"

Los tres volvieron al lugar donde estaba Ino y empezaron a entrenar.

Mientras tanto, Sakura ya había conocido a su nuevo equipo y estaba conversando con ellos. Shikamaru estaba bastante guapo, al parecer, se había arreglado. Además, estaba temblando, parecía muy nervioso.

"¿Qué te pasa Shikamaru? Pareces un flan…"

"N-nada" –dijo nervioso

"Ja ja ja" –rió Chouji –"es que hoy son los exámenes de jounin"

"¡Anda! ¡No sabía que te presentabas!" –dijo Sakura

"Y no se presenta" –dijo Chouji

"¿Entonces?" –preguntó Sakura

"Es que hoy…" –comenzó Chouji

"¡Cállate!" –gritó Shikamaru

"Cuéntamelo Chouji" –insistió Sakura

"Hoy viene la ninja de la arena que le gusta a Shikamaru"

"¡No me gusta!" –gritó Shikamaru colorado

"Ah…ya entiendo porqué estás tan arreglado…"-dijo Sakura

"¿Eh?N-no estoy arreglado!" –mintió Shikamaru, realmente había estado horas poniéndose guapo para su reencuentro con Temari.

"Quien iba a decir que Shikamaru estuviera enamorado…"-dijo Sakura

"¡No estoy enamorado! Esa chica es una problemática, como todas las demás" –dijo Shikamaru

"Pues viene hacia aquí" –dijo Chouji señalando detrás de Shikamaru.

"Venga ya, no me tomes el pelo" –dijo Shikamaru dándose la vuelta.

"¿Qué hay blandengue? ¡Vaya!¡Cómo has crecido!" –dijo una voz femenina.

Allí estaba ella, frente a Shikamaru: Temari de la arena.

Shikamaru no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

"¿Qué estás mirando idiota?" –peguntó Temari

Sakura y Chouji rieron al ver la cara de shikamaru y decidieron dejarles solos.

"Nos vamos Shikamaru, nos vemos luego"-dijo Chouji alejádose con Sakura.

"¿Vienes al examen de jounin?" –pregunto Shikamaru haciendo que no lo sabía.

"Si, ¿tú no te presentas?" –dijo ella

"No…es muy problemático…sobre todo si me toca enfrentarme contigo otra vez…"-dijo Shikamaru

"Bueno, siempre puedes retirarte, gallina…" –dijo Temari sonriendo. La sonrisa de Temari era algo que siempre le había gustado a Shikamaru. Por muy agresiva que fuera, su sonrisa seguía siendo dulce y delicada.

"¿Vendrás a ver el examen?" –preguntó ella

"No lo sé…si tengo tiempo si…" –dijo haciendo que no le importaba (en el fondo se moría de ganas de ir a verla)

"Más te vale venir, porque voy a aprobar"

"Te veo muy confiada…"

"¿Dudas de mi?"

"Quién sabe…"

"Mhp…si pierdo te invito a cenar…si gano me invitas tu ¿de acuerdo?" –propuso Temari.

"Está bien" –dijo Shikamaru estrechando su mano con la de Temari.

"Nos vemos blandengue" –dijo Temari dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar –"por cierto" –dijo sin mirarle –"estás muy sexy cuando te arreglas…"

Shikamaru sonrió mientras la miraba.

"Es tan dulcemente problemática…Creo que ya entiendo a mi padre…"

Sakura estaba con Chouji en el restaurante coreano donde servían la mejor carne. A la chica le estaba dando dolor de tripa con tan solo verle comer.

"Chouji…me tengo que ir…" –dijo levantándose.

"Claro, ¡hasta mañana!" –dijo Chouji sin mirarla. Estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo.

Salió del restaurante y volvió a casa.

"Bueno…al menos mis nuevos compañeros son amables conmigo…"

¿Uhm? –la chica se sorprendió al ver en frente de su casa a Sasuke. Estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"

Cuando oyó su nombre dio un respingo.

"S-sakura"

"¿Qué haces aquí?¿Pasa algo?"

"Es que tengo que tener una razón para dar un paseo por la aldea?"

"Bueno, es que como estabas parado en frente de mi casa y mirando a mi ventana…"

"No he venido a verte, si es lo que insinuas…"

"¿Quieres pasar?" –preguntó ella

"Claro que no, yo ya me iba" –se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar.

Sakura lo miró con tristeza y entró a su casa. "Ni siquiera me pregunta qué tal en mi nuevo equipo…"

Sasuke se paró y se dio la vuelta. Se volvió a poner en frente de la casa de Sakura, mirando a su ventana.

"Kuso…pensé que cuando no estuviera en mi equipo no pensaría en ella…pero me siento peor cuando no la veo…"

"¿Uhm? ¿Está llorando?"

De la ventana de Sakura se escuchaban pequeños sollozos.

Sasuke trepó hasta su ventana y miró al interior. Allí estaba Sakura, sentada sobre su cama, abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

"No soporto que llore…"-pensaba Sasuke desde fuera.

"Toc Toc" –Sasuke golpeó la ventana suavemente. Sakura dejó de llorar y miró a la ventana.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" – se secó las lágrimas como pudo y abrió la ventana dejando pasar al Uchiha.

"¿Ya estabas llorando otra vez?¿No sabes hacer otra cosa?"

Sakura agachó la cabeza y se volvió a sentar en su cama con las piernas cruzadas. Para su sorpresa, Sasuke se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella.

"No llores" –dijo Sasuke muy bajito

La ninja se secó las lágrimas y miró a Sasuke.

"A-arigato…"

"En realidad…"-dijo Sasuke con dificultad-"estaba en frente de tu ventana para verte"

"¿Para verme? ¿a mi? ¿por qué?"

"No lo sé…"

"¿Qué no lo sabes?"

"Tsk…Te echaba de menos ¿vale?" –se puso algo colorado.

Sakura sonrió de felicidad.

"Ei, no te imagines cosas raras, solo he dicho que te echaba de menos" –dijo Sasuke

"Gracias…Sasuke-kun"

"Esto..yo me voy ya…"-Sasuke se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

"Espera" –Sakura se levantó y se puso detrás de Sasuke.

"¿Qué?" –Sasuke se dio la vuelta quedando en frente de la chica. Estaban bastante juntos y empezó a ponerse algo nevioso.

"¿No olvidas algo?" –preguntó la chica

"¿El qué?"

Sakura rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Sasuke y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Me debias…un abrazo.."

Sasuke se quedó paralizado. No pudo evitar abrazar el también a la chica, tenía tantas ganas…

"Inner Sakura : ¡Cojoudo! ¡Sasuke-kun me está abrazando!"

"Yo…"-Sasuke se separó de ella – " me tengo que ir…"

"Espera"

Sakura le intentó detener pero ya se había ido por la ventana.

"Mierda…" –pensaba Sasuke mientras se dirigía a su casa –"la he abrazado…y la dije que la echaba de menos…¡soy idiota! Ya sospechará que me gusta…KUSO!"

- - - - - - -

Hasta aquí el capítulo 9. Dejen reviews please!


	10. en las nubes

**Capítulo 10**

"**Kakashi, dila que me suelte ¿quieres?"**

"**Ino…suelta a Sasuke ya…"** –dijo Kakashi

"**Pero sensei"** – gritó Ino ofendida

Sasuke separó a la rubia de él.

Naruto estaba junto a ellos con una expresión triste en su cara. Desde que Sakura se cambió de equipo ya no era el mismo Naruto animado y alegre de antes, y Kakashi y Sasuke lo notaron enseguida. Además, había dejado de esforzarse en los entrenamientos.

Antes se esforzaba para superar a Sasuke y así impresionar a su querida Sakura-chan pero, si ella ya no estaba, no tenía sentido para el.

00000000

"**Ei, Sakura"** – llamaba Asuma a su nueva alumna **–" ¿qué diantres estás mirando? No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho, ¡estás en las nubes!"**

"**El que está en las nubes es este…"** –dijo Chouji señalando a Shikamaru. Este estaba con la mirada perdida en las nubes, al igual que Sakura.

"**¿Se puede saber que les pasa?"** –peguntó Asuma – **"están embobados"**

Sakura y Shikamaru seguían en las nubes.

"**Es el amor sensei…"**- dijo Chouji agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"**Ah…"** –dijo Asuma mirándoles extrañado – **"os he reunido por algo, asi es que prestad atención."**

Shikamaru y Sakura seguían en su mundo.

"**Arggg!"** –Asuma se desesperaba. No le gustaba nada que le ignorasen

"**No se preocupe sensei**" –dijo Chouji – **"tengo una idea….."** –se acercó a ellos **–"Oye, ¿esos no son Sasuke y Temari?"**

"**¡¡¡¿Dónde!"** –Sakura y Shikamaru reaccionaron al instante mientras que Asuma y Chouji no podían parar de reir.

"**No tiene gracia"** –dijo Sakura endafada

"**Qué problemáticos…"** –se quejó Shikamaru

"**Bien…"** –dijo Asuma **–" lo que quería deciros es que…."**

000000000000000000000000

"Toc Toc" – Eran las 10 de la noche y alguien llamó a la casa se Sasuke. Este se levantó del sofá en el que estaba tumbado y se acercó a la puerta mientras se preguntaba _"quién será"_

Tras unos segundos el Uchiha abrió la puerta. Allí estaba la hermosa joven de ojos verdes otra vez.

"_Sakura…"_

"**¿Qué quieres?"**

"**Vine a ver como estabas ¿puedo pasar?"**

"**No, estoy ocupado"** (_si la dejo pasar después del abrazo de ayer pensará que definitivamente me gusta_)

"**Entiendo..."** –dijo ella agachando la cabeza **–" bueno pues…yo…me voy al Ichiraku a cenar con Naruto, si quieres venir luego allí estaremos"**

_(Con Naruto…)_

Sakura se dio la vuelta para irse pero la agarraron de la muñeca.

"**Espera"** –dijo Sasuke cabizbajo **–"pasa…"**

Sakura sonrió y pasó corriendo a la casa del Uchiha y se sentó en el sofá. Sasuke cerró la puerta y caminó despacio hacia ella.

"**¿Qué es lo que quieres hoy…?"** –dijo con desgana –**"no pienso abrazarte de nuevo"**

"**Quería verte"**

"**¿Nada más?"**

"**Si. Es que…verás"** –se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza **–"mañana me voy a una misión"**

"**¿Y qué?"**

"**Pues que antes de irme mañana quería verte. Hasta dentro de tres días no vuelvo. Nos lo ha dicho esta mañana Asuma"** –dijo Sakura acercándose a Sasuke

"**Hmp"** –fue la única respuesta del Uchiha

"**¿No vas a decirme nada?"** –dijo la chica buscando su mirada

"**¿Qué quieres que te diga"** –dijo el sin mirarla

Sakura dejó de mover los pies y levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa falsa.

"**No lo sé…con un 'buena suerte en la misión' bastaría"**

"**Buena suerte en tu misión…¿contenta?"**

Sakura agachó la cabeza.

"**¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?" –**preguntó ella

Sasuke se sobresaltó interiormente _"¿pasar la noche con ella? ¡ni hablar! ¡No podría controlarme!"_

"**Es…por si en la misión me pasa algo y no puedo estar más contigo…"**

"**¡Estás loca! ¿Qué te va a pasar en una simple misión de rango C?"**

"…**.."** –Sakura se sintió arrepentida de lo que había dicho. Se sentía estúpida.

"_Sakura…que tonta eres…¿pensabas realmente que Sasuke querría pasar una noche contigo? ¡Que tonta eres!_" – se decía así misma

"**Ya es tarde, deberías irte"** –dijo el Uchiha. En el fondo, esto era lo que estaba pensando : _"¿Cómo voy a olvidarte si te quedas a dormir? Yo lo que quiero es olvidarte…sacarte de mi cabeza…me atormentas día y noche y, si te quedas, será mucho más difícil…¿cuándo ha empezado a gustarme tanto?"_

"**Lo siento…yo…debo irme**" –la chica se acercó a la puerta mientras Sasuke la seguía con la mirada.

Antes de atravesar la puerta miró a Sasuke una vez más – **"ya nos veremos**"

Cuando ya estuvo fuera de la casa Sakura agachó la cabeza deprimida y caminó hasta su casa pensando en la última conversación que había tenido con el Uchiha. _"Sasuke-kun…"_

00000000000000000

"_¿Por qué ha tenido que hacerme esa pregunta?¿Por qué?¿Realmente quería pasar la noche conmigo?"_ Sasuke no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

"_¡¡¡Kuso!–_ el Uchiha se tumbó sobre su cama de golpe _–"¡soy idiota! ¡yo también quería estar con ella esta noche…me siento estúpido…era lo que más deseaba, de hecho lo soñé la noche anterior, y cuando ella misma me lo pregunta la digo que no…_"

El chico se dio una vuelta sobre su cama y abrazó a la almohada _"Sakura…"_

00000000000000000

**Fin del capítulo 10**

Ya sé que es muy corto, pero prometo que el próximo será más largo. Es que estoy muy liada con tanto fic...de hecho he tenido que abandonar algunos 

**Dejen reviews please!**


	11. equipo de Asuma herido

Nota : Gracias a todos por los reviews, en especial a Kaolla11x9, cuya idea me sirvió de inspiración para este capítulo ¡Muchas gracias! Lo siento para los fans de NaruHina, no me gusta nada esa pareja. Sorry '

0000000000000000000000000

**Capítulo 11 – She's everything you want**

"_He hecho lo correcto…¿verdad? …Sakura…lo siento…soy un vengador…"_ – esos pensamientos recorrían la mente de Sasuke una y otra vez - _"Será mejor que salga ya o llegaré tarde al entrenamiento"_

Sasuke terminó de vestirse y bajó a la cocina para desayunar. Cuando terminó se colocó su protector y salió a la calle hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

"_Mierda…en cuanto llegue Ino se me echará encima otra vez…"_ –pensaba el Uchiha mientras caminaba. Sin embargo, para su sopresa, cuando llegó Ino estaba sentada con una expresión triste. Le vio llegar y, en vez de avalanzarse a su cuello como solía hacer, le miró un instante y volvió a bajar la mirada. Naruto también estaba allí, apoyado en un árbol junto a ella.

"**Yo"** –saludó Sasuke ( 'yo' es como un 'hey')

"**Ohayo**" –saludó Ino

"**Hola**" –saludó Naruto

Sasuke se apoyó en el árbol junto a Naruto.

"**Hey"** –susurró Naruto a Sasuke **–" ¿no notas a Ino triste?"**

El Uchiha la miró sin inmutarse **"¿Y qué?"**

"**No lo sé…no me gusta ver a una chica triste"** –dijo Naruto aún susurrando **–"¿Qué crees que la pasa?"**

"**¿Crees que soy adivino idiota? pregúntaselo a ella…"**

Naruto dio un bufido -"que insensible…"- y después se agachó para hablar con Ino.

"**Oye Ino"**

Ella levantó la cabeza y puso cara de pocos amigos al ver a Naruto. Por supuesto, la cara que quería ver era la de Sasuke.

"**¿Qué quieres anormal?"**

"**¿Por qué estás triste?"**

La mirada de Ino se entristeció.

"**Es que…hoy mi antiguo equipo salía a una misión…"**

"**¿Estás preocupada por ellos?"**

"**Si…bueno no, no es eso…es que…les echo de menos…me hubiera gustado ir con ellos…esos idiotas…" – **Ino sonrió

"**Bueno…"** –dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza – **"es normal que les eches de menos…yo también hecho de menos a Sakura-chan…"**

"_Yo también…"_ –pensó Sasuke

En ese momento Kakashi apareció en medio de una nube (esas nubecitas que salen cuando aparecen y desaparecen)

"**¡Hay!"** – saludó el jounin alzando su mano derecha y arqueando su ojo visible en señal de sonrisa.

"**Ohayo sensei**" –respondieron los alumnos

"**El entrenamiento de hoy consiste en…."**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los siguientes tres días pasaron con tranquilidad en la aldea. Cada equipo de ninjas entrenaba como cada día.

"_Supuestamente llegaba hoy…¿y si la ha pasado algo?_" –pensaba Sasuke mientras volvía del entrenamiento a casa – _"Bah…es una simple misión de rango C…¿qué la va a pasar? Además¿por qué me preocupo tanto?"_

Sasuke entró a su casa. El entrenamiento había sido duro, y lo primero que hizo al llegar fue quitarse el protector y tumbarse en su cama boca abajo. No lo quería reconocer, pero en el fondo pensaba constantemente en Sakura.

"_Bah…seguro que dentro de 10 minutos llama a la puerta como cada tarde…"_

Pero nadie llamó esa tarde.

"_¿Y si realmente ha sucedido algo?...¡No¡No la ha pasado nada!"_ –el chico se colocó boca arriba con las manos detrás de la cabeza mirando al techo – _"no hay necesidad de preocuparse…mañana seguro que viene otra vez a molestarme…"_

Vencido por el sueño y por el cansancio, Sasuke se dumió.

000000000000000000000000000000

Al día siguiente, durante el entrenamiento del equipo 7 (el de Sasuke, Naruto, 'Ino' y Kakashi) un águila sobrevoló el cielo de la aldea en círculos emitiendo un sonido agudo.

Los cuatro miraron al águila sorprendidos. Era el águila mensajero de Konoha, se utilizaba para llamar a los jounins de la aldea o para entregar mensajes a otras villas. En esta ocasión era el primer caso

"¿Qué pasa Kakashi-sensei? –dijo Naruto preocupado –"¿ha ocurrido algo"

Kakashi no le respondió, seguía mirando al águila, que se dirigía al despacho de Tsunade.

"Entrenar vosotros solos, tengo cosas que hacer…" –dijo Kakashi desapareciendo ante sus ojos.

"¿Qué creeis que puede haber pasado?" –dijo Ino muy nerviosa

"No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos…Sasu…¿Sasuke?" – Naruto buscó con la mirada al Uchiha, pero este ya se había ido tras el águila al despacho de Tsunade.

"¿Dónde habrá ido?" –preguntó Ino

"Naruto divisó a Sasuke en la lejanía.

"Se dirige al despacho de Tsunade…"

Naruto desapareció ante los ojos de Ino.

"Ey¡espera!"- gritó la rubia. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Naruto ya estaba muy lejos.

Cuando Naruto llegó al despacho de Tsunade encontró a Sasuke agachado debajo de la ventana escuchando la conversación.

"**Ey Sasuke¿qué.."** – Sasuke le tapó la boca a Naruto y siguió escuchando la conversación.

"**¿Qué ocurre Hokage-sama?"** –preguntó uno de los jounins

"**Oh, no os preocupeis, tal vez no sea nada importante pero…el equipo de Asuma fue enviado hace cuatro días a una misión y aún no ha regresado. Tan sólo se han retrasado un día pero la misión era bastante fácil y con dos días hubiera bastado para realizarla. Por seguridad voy a mandar a un equipo a buscarles…¿algún voluntario?"**

Kakashi se preocupó porque sabía que Asuma siempre cumplía a rajatabla las misiones y sin entretenerse. Además, un antiguo miembro de su equipo estaba involucrado y decidió ofrecerse voluntario.

Antes de que dijera una palabra, Tsunade se dirigió a el.

"**Kakashi¿por qué no vas tu? Será más fácil porque no tendrás que explicarles la misión a tus subordinados ya que…"-**dijo acercándose a la ventana **–"ya lo han oido TODO"**

Los ninjas escondidos dieron un respingo y sus ojos se engrandecieron como platos.

"**¡Naruto¡Sasuke!"** –gritó la Hokage **–"teneis una nueva misión ¡andando!"**

Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke corrieron a la salida de la aldea saltando entre los tejados y los árboles.

"**Kakashi sensei**" –dijo Naruto **–"¿no deberíamos avisar a Ino?"**

"**No es necesario, nosotros tres podemos hacerlo sin problemas"** –contestó Kakashi

Salieron de la villa saltando entre los árboles en dirección a la aldea de la niebla, donde les habían encomendado la misión al equipo de Asuma. Durante el trayecto, Sasuke estuvo muy serio.

"_¿Y si la ha sucedido algo…¡Kuso!"_ –no podía evitar dejar de pensar en Sakura. Aunque nunca la trató con cariño, siempre que ella se encontraba en peligro Sasuke la protegía instintivamente. Siempre lo había hecho sin saber por qué lo hacía, pero ahora lo entendía perfectamente.

No habían llegado a la aldea de la Niebla cuando por el camino encontraron los cuerpos del quipo perdido.

"**¡Sakura-chan!"** –gritó Naruto desesperado

"**¡Sakura!"** –gritó Sasuke a la vez que su compañero.

Los ninjas bajaron donde estaban los cuerpos y les examinaron.

"**Aún respiran"** –dijo aliviado Kakashi – **"Naruto, coge a Sakura, Sasuke, coge a Shikamarú" **–dijo mientras cogía a Asuma con una mano y a Chouji con la otra (es que Kakashi está muy fuerte )

Naruto fue a coger a Sakura cuando vio a Sasuke tomándola en brazos. El rubio dio un bufido y cogió a Shikamaru.

"_Dice que no la soporta pero luego no deja que nadie más que él la toque…_"-pensó Naruto refunfuñando.

"_Sakura…"_ –Sasuke miraba a Sakura con tristeza y con rabia a la vez – _"juro que quien te haya hecho esto me las pagará…"_

De los cuatro, Sakura era la que parecía más lastimada. Un ligero chorro de sangre le salía por uno de los lados de la boca y tenía completamente destrozado y manchado su traje. Asuma, Shikamaru y Chouji parecían intactos, tan solo aparentaban estar desmayados.

000000000000000000000

Los ninjas volvieron a la villa con sus compañeros heridos. Lo primero que hicieron fue llevarles al hospital. Allí les colocaron a cada uno en una habitación y fueron a llamar a Tsunade, no había nadie mejor que ella en medicina.

Cuando dejó a Shikamaru en su habitación, Naruto fue a la habitación de Sakura. Allí se encontró a Sasuke sentado en una silla al lado de ella.

"**Sakura-chan…"** –dijo Naruto suavemente acercándose a ella.

Su cara era angelical cuando dormía, pero parecía que su cara mostraba una expresión de terror.

Segundos después entró Kakashi a la habitación acompañado de Tsunade.

"**Veamos qué tal estás tu…"** –dijo la Hokage acercándose a la camilla de la chica. Puso una cara de preocupación cuando colocó sus manos sobre su pecho.

"**Ei, vieja-Tsunade¿a qué viene esa cara?"** –dijo Naruto preocupado.

Ella no contestó, siguió examinando a Sakura y emitiendo chackra a través de sus manos. Tras unos segundos apartó las manos y dio un suspiro.

"**¿Se pondrá bien?"** –preguntó Naruto aún preocupado

"**He hecho todo lo que he podido…he curado todas sus heridas internas y externas pero…ahora mismo…"**

"**¿Qué, que?"** –se impacientó Naruto

"**Está en coma…"-**dijo la Hokage ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"**¿Cómo que en coma? Pero tu puedes hacer que despierte¿verdad¿verdad?"** –gritó Naruto histérico. Mientras, Sasuke estaba en estado de shock. Miraba a Sakura fijamente y se lamentaba por su comportamiento.

"_Si no te hubieras cambiado de equipo por mi culpa…Sakura…¡Sakura!"_ – Sasuke sintió ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, prometió que nunca lloraría más y contuvo sus lágrimas.

"**Lo siento Naruto, eso ya no depende de mi…"**

"**Hokage-sama"** –dijo Kakashi – "¿**qué tal están Asuma y los demás?**

"**Están bien, tan solo estaban desmayados, pero ya se han despertado. Asuma incluso ya ha salido del hospital"**

"**No lo entiendo…¿sólo hirieron a Sakura¿por qué?**" –preguntó Kakashi

"**Asuma me ha explicado que…"** –Tsunade miró a Sasuke – **"mejor te lo cuento en mi despacho luego" **

Kakashi y Tsunade salieron de la habitación Sasuke se levantó y acarició la cara de Sakura. Después la besó en la frente para la sorpresa de Naruto y salió de la habitación.

"**Sígueme idiota"** –dijo Sasuke mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Naruto se quedó petrificado en medio de la habitación.

"_¿Es mi imaginación o Sasuke ha…¡pero que morro! Si el puede hacer eso entonces yo también."_

Naruto se acercó a la cama de Sakura y se inclinó para besarla en la frente como lo había hecho Sasuke.

"_¡Voy a besar a Sakura-chan¿eh¿pero qué?"_

Naruto no pudo llegar a besarla porque Sasuke le había agarrado por detrás y le arrastraba hasta salir de la habitación.

"**¡Qué haces condenado Sasuke¡Solo iba a hacer lo que has hecho tu!"** –se quejó el rubio.

"**Cállate ya idiota…"-**dijo Sasuke soltando a Naruto **–"quiero que vayas a la habitación de Chouji y le peguntes que ha pasado, yo iré a la de Shikamaru¿entendido?"**

"**Si, si…"** –dijo Naruto con desgana dirigiéndose a la habitación de Chouji.

Mientras Sasuke caminaba hacia la habitación de Shikamaru.

**"Toc toc"**

**"Adelante"** - se oyó decir a Shikamaru detrás de la puerta.

Sasuke pasó en silencio y se acercó a la camilla del chico. Shikamaru estaba sentado en su camilla y tenía buen aspecto, aunque al ver a Sasuke puso una expresión de decepción en su cara.

_"Vaya...pensé que sería Temari...mendoske! "_ - pensaba Shikamaru

**"¡Pero si es Uchiha Sasuke! No esperaba verte por aqui..."**

**"Quería preguntarte algo"** -dijo Sasuke muy serio

**"Je...ya sabía yo que no venías a ver cómo estaba..." **

**"Quiero que me cuentes lo que sucedió cuando os atacaron, y sobretodo quiero saber QUIENES fueron"**

Shikamaru le miró por unos segundos y agitó su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro.

**"Lo siento Sasuke...Tsunade-sama me hizo prometer que no le contaría a nadie lo que pasó"**

Sasuke puso cara de enfado y agarró a Shikamaru por la camiseta acercándolo a él

**"Me importa muy poco lo que te haya dicho Tsunade, quiero saber qué pasó"**

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza

"**Lo siento Uchiha, pero no te lo voy a decir"**

Sasuke empujó a Shikamaru y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Fuera encontro a Naruto.

**"Oye Sasuke¿te contó lo que pasó?"** - preguntó el rubio

Sasuke no contestó, pero Naruto supo la respuesta al ver la expresión de enfado en su cara.

**"Ya veo...a mí Chouji tampoco me ha dicho nada.. ¡Hey¿dónde vas?"**

Sasuke desapareció de allí para buscar a Kakashi. Finalmente le encontró saliendo del despacho de Tsunade junto con Asuma. Se interpuso en su camino y le habló en un tono amenazante.

**"Kakashi, quiero saber lo que le ocurrió"**

El jounin lo miró sorprendido y negó con la cabeza.

**"¡Kakashi!"**

Kakashi dio un suspiro

**"Asuma, cuéntaselo..."** -dijo Kakashi

**"Pero Kakashi, Tsunade ha dicho que..."** -dijo Asuma

**"Creo que debería saberlo..."**

Asuma asintió.

**"Estabamos a punto de llegar a la Niebla cuando vimos a lo lejos a dos ninjas. Nos acercamos a ellos porque iban en dirección a Konoha y nuestro deber era asegurarnos de que no tenían malas intenciones. Nos escondimos tras unos árboles no muy cerca de ellos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver que por sus vestimentas eran miembros de Akatsuki. No quería poner en peligro a mi equipo, asi es que les ordené permanecer escondidos, si nos encontraban moriríamos seguro.De repente, uno de ellos se detuvo y lentamente se quitó el sombrero...Aquel hombre era...Uchiha Itachi... " **

La cara de Sasuke se llenó de ira...

_"Itachi..."_ -pensó enfurecido

**"Cuando me di cuenta que era él le dije a mi equipo que teníamos que irnos de allí lo más rápido posible y sin hacer ruido. Sakura se quedó mirando a Itachi y dijo :' se parece a Sasuke' . Yo la contesté que se parecía porque era su hermano, el que hace años exterminó a su clan. Después les ordené que me siguieran en silencio pero Sakura no me obedeció. Antes de que pudiera detenerla había salido al encuentro de los miembros de Akatsuki..."**

Flashback - (lo que ocurrió entonces...)

**"¡Tu!"** -gritó con furia a Itachi poniéndose frente a él -** "¡Tu eres el cabrón que hace sufrir a Sasuke!"**

Itachi la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**"Eres valiente...pero muy estúpida si piensas enfrentarte a mi..."**

**"¿Quieres que la mate, Itachi?"** -dijo su acompañante dejando ver su rostro. Era Kisame.

**"No. Me divertiré un rato..."** -dijo Itachi mirando fijamente a Sakura

Asuma, Shikamaru y Chouji salieron de entre los árboles y se colocaron en frente de Sakura para protegerla.

**" ¿Qué haceis aquí?" **-gritó Asuma.

"**Vaya...pero si eres tu otra vez... "** -dijo Kisame sonriendo - **"esta vez acabaré contigo"** - y sacó su espada Samehada.

**"Detente"** -ordenó Itachi con un gesto de su mano -** "yo me encargaré de esto..."**

Itachi miró a los ninjas que protegían a Sakura y cayeron desmayados al instante. Después dio tres pasos acercándose a Sakura.

La chica sacó un kunai apuntando al Uchiha. Él rió ante semejante acción.

**"Mira que divertido Kisame...intenta herirme con un kunai..."**

Sin que Sakura pudiera siquiera verlo, Itachi la agarró por el cuello y la estampó contra un tronco. Mientras Sakura agonizaba intentando despegar las manos del Uchiha de su cuello él la miraba sonriendo. En un último esfuerzo, Sakura mordió la mano de su agresor con fuerza provocando que este la soltara. Antes de que pudiera escapar, Itachi lanzó sus kunais destrozando su traje y provocándola heridas y la volvió a agarrar del cuello.

**"No deberías haber hecho eso...no pensaba usarlo pero..."** - Itachi activó su sharingan y la envolvió en una pesadilla que la dejó incosciente

**"Kisame..."**-dijo soltándola - **"vámonos ya..."**

Los ninjas desaparecieron de allí dejando al equipo de Asuma incosciente.

Fin del flashback

**"Y eso fue lo que ocurrió..." **-terminó Asuma.

Sasuke apretó los puños y desapareció de allí.

_"Itachi...¡te mataré!" _

000000000000000000000000000000000

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11**

¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que este capítulo no tiene mucho amor y esas cosas...pero el siguiente será muy bonito...

Dejarme reviews please! Ah! por cierto! Si quieren pueden dejar en los reviews cosas que quereis que ocurran, así cojo ideas ;-)

Gracias por leerlo!


	12. ultimo capitulo

**Capítulo 12 **

"_Maldito Itachi…¡te mataré!"_

Al día siguiente, Sasuke preparaba en su casa su mochila para abandonar la aldea.

"_Tengo que conseguir poder, aunque sea uniéndome a Orochimaru…¡¡¡no puedo seguir una vida normal mientras el viva! Su existencia me atormenta…y ahora Sakura está así por su culpa…"_

"**¡Sasuke!"** – llamaron desde el otro lado de la puerta de la casa del Uchiha

"_¿Naruto?"_

El chico se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con un excitado y nervioso Naruto

"**¿Qué pasa subnormal?"** –dijo Sasuke con su característico tono 'amable'

"**Sa..Saku…"** –decía fatigado. Parecía que había venido corriendo

"**¿Qué, qué?"**

"**Sakura-chan ha despertado esta mañana"** –dijo al fin

"_Sakura…"_

Sasuke salió corriendo de su casa hacia el hospital. Cuando llegó fue directo a la habitación de Sakura. Entró y se encontró a Sakura sentada en su camilla y a Lee al lado de ella con un ramo de flores blancas.

"**Hola Sasuke"** –dijo Lee

"**Sasuke-kun…"** –murmuró Sakura. Después se dirigió a Lee – **"¿Nos puedes dejar un momento a solas por favor?"**

"**Claro" **

Lee se levantó dejando el ramo de flores a los pies de la camilla de la chica y salió por la puerta diciendo un **-"cuidate**" a la chica

Sasuke se acercó a la camilla de la chica y se quedó de pie junto a ella. La miró con cara de pena, le resultaba doloroso verla así, y más aún cuando el que la hizo eso fue Itachi.

"**Sientate"** –le indicó Sakura

Sasuke se sentó encima de las flores que Lee había traido. Parece que no le hacía mucha gracia que regalaran flores a Sakura ¿por qué será?

"**¡Sasuke! ¡Las flo….!"** –antes de que pudiera terminar Sasuke ha había aplastado las flores

"**Uy, no me dí cuenta que estaban ahí"**

Sasuke le levantó y tiró por la ventana el resto de las flores.

"**No te gustan las flores…¿eh?"** –dijo Sakura riendo – **"ya sé porqué yo no te gusto, odias mi nombre ¿no?"**

"_No me gustan las flores…me gustas tu…y no es que las odie…es que no me gusta que otro te las regale…"_ –eso era lo que realmente pensaba Sasuke…pero simplemente dijo:

"**Hmp…"**

Y se volvió a sentar a los pies de la camilla.

"**Gracias por venir a verme…me alegra mucho…"**

"**Estaba preocupado por ti…"**

Sasuke se puso algo rojo y miró hacia otro lado para que no se le notara

"**Quiero decir que todos estábamos preocupados"**

Sakura sonrió _"Al menos se preocupa por mi…"_ –pensó

Sasuke la miró y su cara se volvió seria.

"**Sakura…no vuelvas a hacer ninguna tonteria como esa nunca más ¿entendido?"**

La chica se sorprendió un poco pero después sonrió y acercó su mano a la suya.

Sasuke se sonrojó un poco y miró su mano cogida por la de ella. Sakura empezó a acercar su cara a la de Sasuke. Él sabía que ella lo iba a besar, y estaba dispuesto a dejarla. Al fin y al cabo, lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo. Sus labios se rozaron ligeramente pero, en ese momento…

"**¡¡¡¡Sakura-chan!"** –gritó el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Sasuke y Sakura se sobresaltaron.

_(Inner Sakura : te mataré Naruto!)_

"_Ya sé porqué te odio subnomal…"_ –pensó Sasuke

Ambos se pusieron muy rojos, mientras que Naruto empezó a temblar mientras les señalaba con el dedo.

"**Vo..vosotros…yo…esto…yo ya me iba…"** –dijo señalando la puerta

"**Espera Naruto, yo también me iba ya…"** –dijo Sasuke levantándose.

"_Joder Naruto…me has jodido…"-_pensaba mientras se iba

"**Que te mejores Sakura-chan**" –dijo Naruto mientras cerraba la puerta.

"_Lo que he visto era una ilusión…"_ –pensaba el rubio _–"si, una ilusión…"_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sasuke, que lo estampó contra la pared.

"**¿No sabes que antes de entrar hay que llamar?"** –le gritó Sasuke enfurecido

"_Vale, no era una ilusión…"_ –pensó Naruto

Sasuke soltó a Naruto y volvió a su casa para continuar lo que estaba haciendo. Seguir preparando sus cosas para el viaje. Ya lo tenía todo listo cuando se detuvo en seco.

"_Me iré a medianoche para no encontrarme con ningún ninja y pasaré por el hospital antes de irme"_

El Uchiha miró el reloj.

"_Las 12…" _

Se levantó del sofá y se colgó su mochila al hombro. Salió de su casa y cerró la puerta con llave. Caminó hacia el hospital con rapidez e intentando pasar desapercibido. Si algún ninja lo encontraba le haría un interrogatorio.

Cuando llegó al hospital decidió entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura, pues a esas horas no se permitían visitas.

Abrió la ventana con suavidad y se introdujo en la habitación. Estaba oscuro, pero la luna alumbraba un poco la habitación y pudo ver perfectamente el rostro de Sakura. Estaba dormida.

"_Está dormida…"_

Se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro. La chica torció sus cejas y empezó a abrir sus ojos.

"_Mierda, la he despertado…"_

"**¿Sasuke-kun?"** –dijo adormilada – **"¿eres tu?"**

"**Si…perdona por haberte despertado…"**

"**No importa…"** –dijo mientras reía

"**¿De qué te ríes?"-**preguntó Sasuke

"**No es nada, es solo que estaba soñando contigo y de repente apareces..ja ja ja…"**

La risa de Sakura se paró en seco al ver la mochila de Sasuke.

"**Sasuke-kun…¿vas a irte?"**

Él asintió

"**¡No! No puedes irte, somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?"**

"**Lo siento, pero es algo que tengo que hacer solo…"**

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Sakura.

"**No…no te vayas…por favor, te lo suplico…"** –rogó Sakura

"**Lo siento…"** –dijo Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado.

"_Kuso…no soporto verla llorar…"_

"**Sasuke-kun…no te vayas…por favor…porque…¡¡¡porque yo te quiero!"** –dijo llorando la chica.

Sasuke se sorprendió. _"Sakura…me quiere…me..quiere…"_ –pensaba feliz.

El chico se acercó a Sakura y se sentó a su lado.

"**Sakura…"**

Sakura levantó la vista y Sasuke la sonrió.

"**Realmente eres una pesada…"**

Sakura puso cara de sorpresa, no se lo esperaba.

Sasuke acercó su cara a la de ella y la besó. Fue un beso dulce, cálido y deseado por ambos.

_(Inner Sakura: ¡¡¡¡cojonudo!)_

Cuando se separaron se miraron tiernamente. Sasuke colocó una mano en el cuello de Sakura y provocó que se durmiera al instante.

"_Lo siento Sakura…pero no podría irme si te veo llorar…"_

Colocó a Sakura bien en la camilla y la tapó con las sábanas. Acarició su rostro y se acercó a la ventana.

"_No te preocupes Sakura, volveré, porque tengo un lugar al que regresar…y porque alguien me quiere…"_ –sonrió y salió por la ventana para después abandonar la villa de Konoha.

"**Empezaré buscando donde lo encontraron Asuma y su equipo…"** –pensaba Sasuke mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol con rapidez.

--------------SALTO EN EL TIEMPO DE 4 AÑOS-----------------------

"**¡Una vez más Sakura!"** –gritaba Tsunade a su aprendiz

"**¡Si mestra!"** – dijo la alumna con decisión mientras formaba sellos.

Sakura concentró chakra y lo aplicó en un águila, que empezaba a mover sus alas.

"**¡Tsunade-sama, lo he conseguido!"** –dijo Sakura mientras miraba sonriente a su maestra.

"**Si, ya lo veo…buen trabajo"** – dijo su maestra también sonriendo – **"Ya es suficiente por hoy, mañana nos vemos."**

"**Si maestra"** –dijo poniéndose firme. Después se despidió con la mano y salió de la habitación.

"_Estoy agotada…he gastado casi todo mi chakra…Creo que me iré a casa a descansar…" _–pensaba la ninja mientras caminaba.

Sakura llegó a su casa y se tumbó en su cama. Era por la tarde, las 7 más o menos, pero estaba muy cansada y se durmió. Como se había acostado muy pronto, a las 4 de la madrugada se despertó.

"_Kuso…son las 4…y ahora no podré volver a dormir…"_

Cuando Sakura se despertaba era incapaz de volverse a dormir.

"_Bueno…daré un paseo por la villa a ver si me entra el sueño…"_

Salió se su casa y comenzó a caminar por toda la villa. Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta los límites de la aldea.

"_¿Eh?¿qué ha sido eso?"_ –Sakura pudo ver claramente a una persona a lo lejos.

"_Mierda…no traje mis kunais…Me esconderé y le atacaré con un superpuñetazo por sorpresa…" _

Después se escondió detrás de unos matorrales. Oía perfectamente los pasos mientras se acercaba. Parecía que estuviera gravemente herido, porque andaba con lentitud y arrastrando los pies.

"_No me importa que esté herido, sigue siendo un intruso y debo defender la aldea"_

Cuando los pasos del desconocido se acercaron al matorral donde se encontraba Sakura, esta salió preparada para estampar su puño contra él.

El desconocido giró la cabeza al oir el movimiento de los matorrales y Sakura se paró en seco a unos metros del 'intruso'.

"**Sasuke-kun…"** –dijo Sakura mientras le temblaban las piernas

"**Sakura…"** –dijo sonriendo justo antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

La chica se acercó corriendo y le cogió en brazos (recuerden que ahora Sakura tiene una fuerza monstruosa porque ha estado entrenando con Tsunade). Le llevó a su casa y le tumbó sobre su cama (Ahora Sakura vivía sola en una pequeña casa en el centro de la aldea)

No se lo podía creer. Cada vez que miraba a Sasuke pensaba que era otro de sus sueños en los que él regresaba. Le quitó la camiseta con algo de vergüenza y comenzó a curarle sus heridas. Después colocó una mano sobre su frente y Sasuke recuperó la consciencia.

"**¿Te encuntras mejor?"** –peguntó ella sentándose sobre la cama.

Él miró a Sakura sonriente.

"**Sakura…"**

Ella se sonrojó un poco. Sasuke estaba realmente atractivo, además estaba sin camiseta.

Él se incorporó sentándose en la cama.

"**Me encuentro perfectamente…gracias…"** – dijo mientras la miraba intensamente.

Sakura también estaba mucho más hermosa y con un cuerpo perfecto. Los años de duro entrenamiento habían dado su fruto.

Sakura empezó a llorar mientras miraba a Sasuke.

"**¿Qué ocurre?"** – preguntó el sin entender nada.

"_¿Por qué llora? ¿He dicho algo malo?"_

"**No es nada…"-**dijo secándose las lágrimas – **"es solo que estoy muy feliz…lloro de felicidad…"**

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa a Sasuke.

Él cogió a Sakura por el brazo izquierdo y la abrazó.

"**Tenía que volver…porque tu me quieres…"** –dijo mientras seguían abrazados

Sakura notó que se ruborizaba y asintió con la cabeza.

"…**porque yo te quiero…"** –terminó de decir Sasuke algo sonrojado

Sakura notó que su corazón daba saltos de alegría.

"_¿He oido bien?"_

_(Inner Sakura : ¡si! ¡¡¡Has oido bien!)_

Se separaron y se miraron por unos instantes. Sakura le levantó aún mirando a Sasuke sonriente.

"**Mañana estarás totalmente rescuperado"** -Después miró por la ventana – **"Está amaneciendo…pero deberías dormir y descansar durante todo el día…yo volveré a la hora de comer y te volveré a curar las heridas"**

Sakura acarició su rostro.

"_Aún no me creo que sea real…"_

"**A dormir...¿eh?"** –dijo ella

Sasuke cogió la mano de la chica.

"**No vayas hoy a entrenar…quédate aquí…conmigo…por favor…"**

"**Pero tu tienes que descansar y dormir"**

"**Duerme conmigo"**

Sakura se ruborizó

"**Por favor"**

Sakura asintió y se tumbó junto a Sasuke. Él se giró para mirarla y después la abrazó mientras besaba su frente. Sakura sonrió y lo abrazó por la cintura.

"_A veces los sueños…se hacen realidad…"_ – pensaba Sakura feliz

"_Sakura…cómo deseaba abrazarte y estar contigo…durante todos estos años no he dejado de pensar en ti…"_ –pensaba Sasuke mientras abrazaba a la chica con fuerza – _"nunca más volveré a dejarte sola…"_

"**Sasuke-kun…"** –dijo Sakura suavemente – **"…te quiero"**

Sasuke sonrió y la volvió a besar en la frente.

"**Yo también te quiero…Sakura…" **

**Fin**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hola a todos. Espero que les haya gustado mi fic

¡¡¡¡¡Gracias a los que me habeis dejado reviews! Gracias a todos vosotros he podido terminar la historia con ánimos y con mucha ilusión. GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!

Ahora trabajaré duro en los demás que dejé abandonados. Saludos a todos y GRACIAS.


End file.
